Angel in Disguise
by polarius
Summary: It's close to Valentine's Day and the festival. Everyone has a date except.....for Fujitaka. So this would have to be a F+N fanfic. Will Fujitaka ever learn to open his heart and love another the way he did with Nadeshiko?? Who knows..you have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: Sup ppls!! This is one of those stories that you kinda do for fun while you're waiting for something else, so you don't have review but… if you insist, I always love hearing from you guys. In fact, I don't know what's better, writing the story or reading the reviews. Anyways, back to the point, let's see… I don't own Clamp. Why? Trust me, I've been asking that question to myself too. But the point is I don't so all of this is 100 and 1 % of imagination and throw in a little sadness and romance. And there you have it, this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"When I leave, you must try and move on. Who knows, maybe we'll even see each other again some day…" were the last words Fujitaka ever heard from Nadeshiko. Before her deep emerald eyes and long lashes would close for all eternity. For the next 3 months, the weather was nothing but stormy and cloudy, just like Fujitaka. But years have pasted by and Fujitaka has learned to accept some things in his life but some things will never change.  
  
How do I say goodbye  
  
To what we had before?  
  
The good times that made us laugh  
  
Outweigh the bad.  
  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
  
But forever's gone away  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
~*~*  
  
"We'll work on the painting later on okay? Don't forget to lock up when you leave Kinomoto."  
  
"Don't worry," Fujitaka responded. His eyes had glanced over to the calendar when he noticed it was the first of February, only about two more weeks till Valentine's Day. The one holiday that he had to share alone.  
  
Sakura had Syaoran, Touya had Yuito, Tomoyo had Eriol, which left Fujitaka to be by himself. Normally he said he didn't mind, but still, it seemed that every Valentine's Day, it was always rainy instead of sunny and happy the way it's suppose to be.  
  
Fujitaka sighed and packed up all his papers neatly in his briefcase along with the mysterious painting they had just recovered from undersea. Then he turned off the all the lights in the halls and set the alarm systems for the security guards.  
  
"Good-night Bill."  
  
"You too Fujitaka," The guard replied as he opened the gate for Fujitaka to pass by.  
  
He got to his car and was about to insert the key, when a soft gentle sound floated into his ear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
1 Angel in Disguise  
  
2 Stories in his eyes  
  
The voice was sweet, and it captured Fujitaka's mind as he turned around to see where it was coming from. The voice seemed to echo whenever the person singing spoke but it was soft, like a whisper. He followed the sound out of the museum parking lot, down the street, left of the corner, etc.  
  
The further he walked on the louder the voice seemed to get.  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 Love for every true heart that he sees  
  
So faster and faster did Fujitaka run. The voice sounded so familiar, and his ears wouldn't let him ignore it.  
  
Finally, Fujitaka stopped at the Tsukimine Shrine, which was right across the street from where he was standing. It was a full moon and all the flowers in the garden seemed to light up to the moonlight. The wind flew by and pretty petals scattered high into the air, almost touching the stars, like glitter.  
  
As Fujitaka was awed the natural beauty of the garden, he noticed a light figure standing by the Sakura blossoms.  
  
3 Was it just a lucky day?  
  
4 That he turned and looked my way  
  
The voice seemed to be coming from the light figure. He could tell it was a girl because her long violet hair whirled her around like a heavenly glow and the moonlight cast down upon her face, where Fujitaka was trying hard to see. And he swore there were light, almost invisible, wings on her back.  
  
5 Or is it heaven right before my very eyes…  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked himself as he put one foot forward to walk slowly towards her.  
  
The figure turned around and slowly. And her eyes were stared right at Fujitaka…  
  
6 HONK!!!  
  
"Hey are you gonna walk are not??!!"  
  
"What?" Fujitaka tore his eyes away to see a car right of him. "Oh no. Gomen nasai," Fujitaka answered as he stepped back on to the street.  
  
The car drove by and his eyes return to the scene to find…nothing.  
  
Fujitaka ran across the street in hopes that the figure had just walked to another spot. But as he came upon the spot where she was standing, there was a single Nadeshiko blossom on the ground. He picked up it up and held it close as he still looked around to see if she was there but there was no one except for the flowers themselves and the silent wind.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
Fujitaka had just opened the door to his house and saw Sakura inside the kitchen.  
  
"Okaerinasai Otousan!" Sakura called from the kitchen. "It's really late and I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I'm fine, no need to be worried," Fujitaka replied as he came over to the stove where Sakura was making dinner and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and handed her the Nadeshiko flower.  
  
Her bright eyes lit up as she saw the pretty blossom as Sakura hugged her dad back. "Doma Arigato Otousan!! It's so pretty especially in this time of year, when they're hard to find. Where did you get it?"  
  
Fujitaka paused as this question for a second as his mind wandered back to the garden. "Your mother sent it to me."  
  
Sakura smiled and her eyes shimmer just like the picture of Nadeshiko that was on the dinner table. The same angelic smile and deep sparkling green eyes stared back at Fujitaka.  
  
"Where's Touya?"  
  
"Oniichan and Yuki are studying in Oniichan's room. I'll go call them down for dinner," Sakura replied in her cheerful voice as she leaped down from her usually stool that she stands on and ran upstairs.  
  
A minute later…  
  
"KAIJOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"  
  
"Kaijou ja nai!!! And it's like I've never seen you and Yuki kiss before!! How was I suppose to know!!?? You two were suppose to be studying!!"  
  
"You're suppose to knock first!!"  
  
"Well excuse me if you want to starve!! It's only your health and I only spent 5 hours making it!!"  
  
"Well if you spent 5 hours making it, it can't be very good, can it????!!!!"  
  
"Grrr!! Mou! If you think you could do better than why didn't you cook instead of making out with your Koishii!!! (Suman Yuki, you know I don't mean it that way.) And you know what else, if you don't like my cooking. Don't eat any!!!"  
  
"Fine I won't!!"  
  
"I think I better go."  
  
"No, it's not you Yuki, it's Touya that I'm mad at. You can stay, I made Teriyaki chicken with chow mein and sushi. "  
  
"What??!!!! You made Teriyaka chicken!!"  
  
"Hai sou desu!! And you said you didn't like my cooking so stay away from my Teriyaki!!  
  
"Grrr…!"  
  
Fujitaka laughed as he listened to this. This was the typical day at the Kinomoto residence. He then began to prepare the instant noodles for Touya since he knew how stubborn his daughter could be. If she said Touya couldn't eat any of her cooking, she meant it.  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
Fujitaka walked over to the dinner table and picked up Nadeshiko's picture.  
  
What would life be like Nadeshiko, if you never died and left me? How would our children have grown up? Was it you I saw tonight?  
  
His mind still couldn't forget that heavenly voice and song that continued to ring in his head.  
  
7 Angel in disguise  
  
Stories in his eyes  
  
Love for every true heart that he sees  
  
Was it just a lucky day  
  
That he turned and looked my way  
  
Or is it heaven right before my very eyes…  
  
Gomen Nasai- sorry  
  
Tadaima- I'm home  
  
(response)Okaerinasai- I'm glad for your return  
  
Oniichan- brother/ oneechan-sister  
  
Kaijou- monster  
  
Kaijou ja nai- I am not a monster  
  
Mou- jeez  
  
Koishii- beloved  
  
Suman- (another word for sorry)  
  
Hai sou desu- that's right  
  
Kittychan: Konnichiwa minna! A little warning just ahead of time, I might not even finish this story so try not to get too attached okay? In fact I might even take it off. Depends on how the you guys, the fans like it. I'll try my best not to leave any cliff hangers so you guys won't flame me. Like my friend Bunny/Lizziechan says: Flames are for marshmallows. And I would reply: And Kero and Suppi ate all of ours. And I'm not nonflammable k? 


	2. Chapter 2

Kittychan: Konnichiwa minna! A little warning just ahead of time, I might not even finish this story so try not to get too attached okay? I'll try my best not to leave any cliff hangers so you guys won't flame me. Like my friend Bunny/Lizziechan says: Flames are for marshmallows. And I would reply: And Kero and Suppi ate all of ours. And I'm not nonflammable k?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So what have you got for me today Kinonomoto?" Dr. Toru Sekiya asked as he held out a hand.  
  
"Well, we're having trouble clearing the dirt and grime in the middle of the portrait but you can now make out the figure of the painting," Fujitaka replied as he accepted the handshake.  
  
"Better something than nothing, besides I know you won't disappoint me," Dr. Sekiya answered.  
  
"Well it turns out that my prediction was correct. This painting was created by our art genius. Yoshiaki, artist by age 11 and died at age 20. This portrait was created about a year before he died." Fujitaka led Dr. Sekiya to the lab where the painting was being cleaned. Since the portrait was so big, there were a group of archeologist working on it at one time.  
  
"How did you know that the painting was an original Yoshiaki?" Dr. Sekiya asked as he pushed up the glasses that were sliding down on his nose.  
  
The two walked in front of it to seem the edges cleaned and able to reveal a tree up on top and the blue sky. But the figure in the middle was still incrusted of dirt after all those years underwater. Except for one part.  
  
"That is how we know," Fujitaka said pointing to the painting. He was pointing to the one part of the figure in the painting where there wasn't dirt. It was a picture of a hand and on one slender finger, was a crystal ring. The sunlight was caught in it giving off a bright color.  
  
"This picture was found right outside Tomoeda, as we all know, was Yoshiaki's home town. He was well known for a beautiful crystal ring that he made himself. That ring is worth millions since the crystal he used is one of the rarest. So rare that they call it Angel Eyes. The ore itself takes thousands of centuries just to form. My guess would be that crystal he owns might have been around when the Dinosaurs still roamed." Fujitaka explained as he held up pictures of the original crystal.  
  
"Fascinating. Once again Kinomoto, you cease to amaze me," Dr. Sekiya responded.  
  
"Dr. Kinomoto! Quick, I think we have something here!" One of the scientist exclaimed. Fujitaka and Dr. Sekiya quickly rushed over to see what was the commotion.  
  
Another piece of the figure was now revealed. Fujitaka took off his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, there were a pair of shimmering eyes staring back at them. Since they were tilted suggesting that the head was tilted also and it must have been a young girl. Fujitaka swore that they looked just like Nadeshiko's eyes except, they weren't her warm, deep green, but a shining silver color instead. Still something about the color seem strange.  
  
Suddenly Fujitaka ran from the table and up the stairs.  
  
"Doctor where are you going?"  
  
Fujitaka ran up to the second floor of the room where he looked back down on the painting to see what he was looking for. Her eyes and the crystal ring were exactly the same color silver. Both shining the ray of the sun and glistened.  
  
"What do you see Dr.?" one of the scientist shouted out as Dr. Sekiya followed Fujitaka upstairs and looked down at the painting.  
  
"I think we found our angel eyes…" was all Fujitaka could say.  
  
~*~*  
  
"See you later, don't celebrate too much during lunch!" Bill called out.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll save the champagne for when we actually find out who it is," Fujitaka joked back as he walked out. He had his jacket in one arm and started to hum a song.  
  
1 Was it just a lucky day  
  
2 That he turned and looked my way  
  
3  
  
4 "Huh?" Fujitaka thought as he heard that voice again while he stood underneath a tree in the parking lot. The voice seemed to be surrounded all around him.  
  
5  
  
6 "Who's there?" Fujitaka demanded as he looked all around him to try and find the voice.  
  
7  
  
8 "Whoa! Whoa, ahhhh!" a voice from above Fujiaka yelled. He looked up to see someone falling down on him.  
  
9  
  
10 "I gotcha." Fujitaka yelled as he leaned forward with out stretched arms. He felt the weight of the person in his arms.  
  
"Ohh….my head,"  
  
"Are you okay?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I think so," the girl replied. Her eyes were still closed but her voice sounded familiar and her hair was long and violet.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh?" the girl thought out loud as she opened her eyes in curiosity. But instead of the deep pools of emerald that Nadeshiko had, her eyes were a dazzling silver-ish color. (she's not really a girl since she is about Fujitaka's age, about 4 years off)  
  
"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Fujitaka responded quickly. Baka. Her hair isn't even curly. It's true, her hair was straight until like Nadeshiko's wavy hair.  
  
"That's okay I'm sorry I dropped down on you like that. I was trying to take a nap," the young lady replied.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of something called a bed?" Fujitaka teased.  
  
The young lady giggled. "Yes but I prefer trees. The good thing about sleeping in trees, is that you get better view of some of the world's beauties. You should try it sometime. The bad thing is, you fall on people walking by a lot. Which umm, by the way, I can still stand and walk."  
  
"What? Oh!" Fujitaka quickly set the young lady down back on the ground after he realized he was standing there with her still in his arms. When she stood back up, he noticed she was rather tall, about shoulder length to his height.  
  
"It's okay. My name's Kahimi Noda. Thank you for catching me," Kahimi replied as she held out her hand.  
  
"Your very welcome Ms Noda. I am in Fujitaka Kinomoto. I work at this museum." Fujitaka responded shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh you can call Kahimi, I don't mind."  
  
"Well then I hope you don't mind if I ask what you do with your time besides sleep in tree Kahimi."  
  
"Oh. I'm a kindergarten teacher and an assistant teacher at Tomoeda Private school."  
  
"Really, my daughter and son go to that school."  
  
"That's wonderful, I hope I get to meet them. Oh, you must excuse, my next class is about to start but thank you again Fujitaka Kinomoto. Perhaps I will see you around," Kahimi replied as she ran and waved back to Fujitaka.  
  
He just simply waved back and smiled back.  
  
~*~*  
  
Later that night, Fujitaka sat outside on his pouch with a picture of Nadeshiko by his side and a cup of cider. There the moon shone brightly above him and the stars danced around in the night, lighting up even the darkest parts of the night. The scenery was almost as beautiful as the scene in the garden of the Misuki Shrine.  
  
11 He showed me all new things  
  
12 The shimmer of moonbeams  
  
13  
  
14 There's that voice again. Who is it?…  
  
15 Kittychan: Who is the mysterious girl in the painting? Who is Kahimi and what kind of weird person sleeps in trees instead of beds? Who is singing that freakin' song? (Actually I really like that song) Will Fujitaka find someone special for Valentine's Day? Is Nadeshiko really dead? And will Kero be placed in this fanfic or not? To find out, stay tune for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kittychan: You guys enjoying this so far??? Well if you are, review me so I know that you want the chapters to keep coming cause I got a bunch left. I just wanna might sure you guys like it first so I'm not updating it for no reason if no one's gonna read it. But here's the 3rd chapter anyways. P.S. Excuse me if I have a lot of spelling errors. I use up all my Literature smarts at school that I barely have any left for fanfics. Too many thou's and thy's and etc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Attention. I am proud to announce that we will be having a new assistant teacher at our class," Mr. Terada announced to the class. Everyone started to chatter noisily.  
  
"Another teacher?"  
  
"Yea I hope she's nice."  
  
"I just hope she's as pretty as our last teacher."(Ms Mitsuki)  
  
"What do you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she turned around and asked with innocent eyes making Syaoran turn red.  
  
"Ahhh, Syaoran-kun don't you think it's a little earlier in the morning to be turning red?" Eriol asked as he chuckled. He had decided to stay in Tomoeda to keep a close watch just in case any new power broke out. And it made Tomoyo pretty happy.  
  
"Very funny Hiragizawa-kun(when Syaoran gets mad at Eriol, he calls him by his last name). Did you sense anything this morning? Since you were once Clow Reed," Syaoran smirked back.  
  
"Does this mean I get to make costumes for Sakura again?" Tomoyo asked as her eyes got all big and starry. Everyone sweatdropped. That was Tomoyo all right.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you my kawaii kanojo(they have started dating you know). But I didn't sense anything," Eriol replied back.  
  
"Maybe somebody's losing his touch?" Syaoran smirked as he got the evil anime eyes.  
  
"Not as much as you are to losing your ofuda," Eriol smirked back.  
  
Tomoyo had to laugh. It was true and not true. Since Sakura and Syaoran started dating, girls stopped coming up to Syaoran and showering him with gifts. But that didn't keep them for scheming what to do when they broke up. Same with Sakura, guys stopped trying to get her to like them since they knew Syaoran would slice and dice them before they could even get the words "Konnichiwa" out. Syaoran just glared at Eriol while Sakura laughed along.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome your new assistant teacher, Ms Noda." Mr. Terada said as he pointed to the side door. Everyone turned his or her eyes eager to see her.  
  
In walked a fairly tall young girl with sweeping long violet hair that was clipped up so her hair flew down on both sides. She dressed in a thin leather black jacket with a blouse that flared out at the opening of the sleeve and was longer than the jacket. The same style looked like what girls had their dresses like during the Renaissance. And she wore regular fabric pants with boots. Tomoyo was already impressed with her sense of taste.  
  
"Ohayo minna. Yuroshiku. My name is Ms Kahimi Noda. And I will be your teacher for a couple of days." Kahimi announced as she smiled one of her really pretty smiles and her silver eyes twinkled like the stars. Boys in the class were already ooh-ing and ahhh-ing as Ms Noda walked around and answered question. Mr. Terada had to go to the office for something.  
  
Sakura went all "floaty" again. Just like when Ms Mitsuki. But something about her smile reminded her so much of someone. Someone close to her. Mother…  
  
"Usually when there is a new teacher at school, another teacher would fall in love with her. It's been like this since being a teacher was legal. Of course the wife of the male teacher would get mad and then go on a rampage to get back her husband. And she becomes a psycho maniac-(starts choking)"  
  
"Yamazaki. Put a sock in it!" Chiharu yelled as she chocked him. Sakura was watching Rika instead because she knew what Rika was thinking.  
  
"Oh dear," Rika thought as she looked at her ring that Yoshiyuki gave her. (Yoshiyuki Terada)  
  
"Actually I'm married." A voice above spoke. Everyone looked up to see Ms Noda. She walked over to Rika and bent down to her level. "But my husband passed away. So I went back to my maiden name. I swore I wouldn't marry again." Ms Noda exclaimed in a dead voice.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Sakura exclaimed. "My mother passed away also."  
  
"Don't worry about. Instead I would rather learn all of your names," Ms Noda replied in a more cheerful tone and flashed her pretty smile again.  
  
"I'm Takashi Yamazaki," Yamazaki said as he took Ms Noda's hand and kissed as he bowed like a gentlemen. "Back in the old days, when a lady was in present, you must always greet her with a kiss on the hand."  
  
"Then how come you never do that when I come up to you?!" Chiharu demanded.  
  
"Chiharu, my cousin. I said a lady-(starts choking again).  
  
And this is my cousin Chiharu. Did I mention how lovely she is," Yamazaki forced out as Chiharu continued to choke him.  
  
Ms Noda laughed. "Daijobu desu ka?" she asked.  
  
Yamazaki held up an okay sign. "Never better," he rasped.  
  
"My name is Rika and this is my other friend Naoko," Rika said as she stood up.  
  
"How nice to meet you girls." Kahimi replied.  
  
"And I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said as she stood up too and bowed.  
  
"Kinomoto? Oh I just met you father. Please tell I said thank you again." Kahimi exclaimed.  
  
"For what?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"I had a little accident and I fell but he caught me. I'm clumsy like that," Kahimi explained.  
  
"That's exactly how he met my mother," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I bet she was as pretty as you," Kahimi replied.  
  
Blush, blush  
  
"She was clumsy too. She was trying to put a baby bird back in its net and then she tripped and fell. My father caught her and said that he had caught an angel." Sakura said as her eyes went all dreamy as she thought about her mother.  
  
"Your father is a very sweet man," Kahimi smiled. Then she noticed Syaoran was glaring at her. She simply smiled back. "Did I say something?"  
  
"Please excuse my dear friend, he's just gets suspicious sometimes," Eriol explained as he stood up and bowed too. Spoken like a true gentlemen.  
  
The door slid open and in walked Mr. Terada with their lesson plan.  
  
"It was nice talking to you, perhaps we'll talk so more afterwards." She smiled and then walked back up to the board.  
  
Syaoran was still glaring at her. Sakura turned around and frowned at him. "Syaoran, what's the matter, I don't sense anything from her."  
  
"Never do I do I," Syaoran replied, still glaring.  
  
"Then why are you glaring at her?"  
  
"Because I don't sense anything from."  
  
"Hoee…?"  
  
"Every new teacher or student had something to do with the Clow Cards and I had always sensed them but shes…shes….shes.. normal!"  
  
"What's wrong that?"  
  
"Look who's losing it now," Eriol smirked.  
  
"Arg…."  
  
Sakura turned her attention back to Ms Noda who was explaining the equations of the Calculus chapter they were learning. She liked looking her because the way Ms Noda smiled. It made her have this warm feeling that Sakura had forgotten a long time ago. Her mind drifted back a moment in history.  
  
A little girl was running up the stairs and into her mother's room where she stopped at the door. There was her mother laying in bed with her long beautiful violet hair spread across the pillows and she seemed to be drawing with the needle.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Sakura? Are you still awake?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked up from her work.  
  
"I cwouldn't sweep. Oniichan's storwee swcared me," little Sakura said as she shook her head with the little pig tails on the side. Just like the way she wore when she was ten years old. "Can you rwead me a storwee Mommy?"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled as she put down her work and held out her arms. Little Sakura came running but her long pink pajama's caught her foot and she tripped!  
  
Nadeshiko gasped. "Sakura are you okay?" Nadeshiko got up from her bed and gently picked Sakura up. She brought her back into bed with her and hugged. Her little head was in Nadeshiko's arm and Nadeshiko's other arm wrapped her body. Just like when she was a baby.  
  
"I wink I'm o-tay Mommy," Sakura replied a little teary.  
  
"Here I'll read you your story. Once upon a time…."  
  
Little Sakura closed her eyes as her mother's soft voice rang in her eyes, her sweet smell surrounded her, and her pretty smile was imprinting in the back of her head forever.  
  
1 Good night my bishoujo. My sweet Sakura. I love you……  
  
I love you….  
  
I love you…  
  
All of a sudden, little Sakura was holding her father's hand staring at the words:  
  
  
  
R.I.P  
  
*Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto*  
  
Beloved Mother and Wife  
  
Who Taught Us that:  
  
Love comes to those who don't search for it.  
  
Kittychan: Well there was a sweet moment. I actually don't know what actually happened before Nadeshiko died. But it was sweet memento moment. Remember if you want me to continue this story, review me so that I know. Otherwise I'm gonna have to take it off the net. Please remember I only accept reviews and no flames.  
  
Kero: What if people find out where you live?  
  
Kittychan: if they do, Eep!!  
  
P.S. on the side note, check out my other fanfics as well. This is my only F+N one cuz usually I'm a S+S fan and sometimes E+T. This is probably my second fanfic since the rest is poetry. Well excuse me if I like poetry, I think it's really sweet. I dunno I'm weird like that. Anyways please R+R.  
  
Kawaii-pretty, nice, cute  
  
Kanojo- girlfriend  
  
Ofuda- charms  
  
Konnichiwa- hello, good evening  
  
Ohayou-(short for ohaiyou gozaimasu) good morning  
  
Minna-everybody/one  
  
Yuroshiku- nice to meet you  
  
Daijobu desu ka- are you alright/okay?  
  
Bishoujo- beautiful girl 


	4. Chapter 4

Kittychan: Ohayou!! I just wanna say thank you to you guys who reviewed me. So on account of the fact that I am a fanatic, it would be really harsh and evil of me to leave you hanging on such a sweet fanfic. So I'll probably continue to chapter 7 just for you guys. Not to mention you guys HAVE to check out my best bud's fanfics, just look under Lizziechan. If you guys like my stories, you're gonna love hers. Trust me!! And please excuse me on my errors, and yes I do know about the error in "And Still I Wait", don't worry it's being fixed. Thanks again you guys!!! So here…………. is chapter 4!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Single file please and then we can enter," Kahimi announced over the busy crowd of students waiting to look at the museum exhibits.  
  
"So Sakura, what's the first thing you are going to look at?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hmmm," Sakura thought as she looked up and place and finger on her chin like she always does when she's thinking.  
  
"So Syaoran-kun I trust you are going to check out the Egyptian exhibit, again?" Eriol asked as he turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Grrr…" Syaoran replied. He was still suspicious of Ms Noda. Same old Syaoran.  
  
"Oh I think Otousan told me about this one project he's working on. About some artist named…….. Yoshi." Sakura answered. It took her long enough to remember.  
  
"Yoshi, is a video game character. And one of the worst one too," Kero interrupted as he popped out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"Kero! You promised to keep quiet!" Sakura said as she shoved poor Kero's head back into her backpack.  
  
"I believe you mean Yoshiaki," said a voice from Eriol backpack. Eriol just smiled as he turned his backpack around and opened it to reveal Suppi-chan sitting quietly with a book.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I know how you feel," Eriol just simply replied.  
  
"All right, pair up into twos please and file in," Ms Noda announced again as she lead the students inside. "Remember, meet back at the picnic area at noon."  
  
~*~*  
  
"There the Yoshiaki exhibit you were talking about Sakura," Tomoyo exclaimed as she pointed over to a sign pointing to their left. Tomoyo and Sakura (Syaoran and Eriol went off the Egyptian and Magican section, go figures. What do you expect from the Pharaoh-addict and the recaination of one of the most power sorcerer???) quickly walked in to see what surprises were in store for them.  
  
It was a round room with his paintings all around the wall. It was like wherever they turned, they would face another priceless beauty.  
  
"Look at this one," Tomoyo called out to Sakura as she pointed to one of the master pieces. Standing far away, Sakura could see it was a painting of a young girl with white color paint and a black background. Her immense hair surrounded her pretty face as she stared back innocently.  
  
"I wonder who that is," Sakura thought out loud. But still in her head, she could picture Nadeshiko's face. Both faces looked similar except for the hair and she couldn't tell the color of the eyes since the painting was in black and white.  
  
"No, Sakura, you have to come closer," Tomoyo gesturing her hand. Sakura had a look of curiosity on her face as she walked to where Tomoyo was standing, right in front of the painting. Then she saw what Tomoyo was talking about. "Oh my god."  
  
From far away, you just see a picture of a girl, but up close, you can see millions of stars all gathered together like a constellation in the sky. It was like one of those pictures that are made up of tiny little pictures. Next to the sign was the name of the painting: "Star Among the Heavens."  
  
"It seems that Yoshiaki painted this girl the most," Tomoyo said, breaking the moment. Which turned out that she was speaking the truth. There was the same girl whose face was hidden in a field of flowers surrounding her, the flowers almost matching the color of her hair. And one where she was sitting in a tree and petting a baby bird.  
  
"That's because this was the girl that he claimed he loved the most," a voice spoke behind him.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to see Ms Noda standing above them.  
  
"How did you know that Ms Noda?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kahimi just turned smiled at them, kinda how Mitsuki did and follow the smile would be "just a feeling". "I've researched him my whole life, it's like relaxation when I read about him."  
  
"Really?! Well perhaps you can help me then Kahimi," a voice said behind them.  
  
All three then around to see Fujitaka standing.  
  
"Otousan!" Sakura squealed as she ran and hugged her father.  
  
"I'll be glad to help you Dr. Kinomoto," Kahimi replied.  
  
"You can call me Fujitaka since we've all ready met." Fujitaka responded.  
  
Tomoyo was watching all of this with great interest. Hmmm…..Fujitaka, Kahimi…Ohh!!! Perfect!  
  
"Great, would you girls like to see the latest painting of Yoshiaki?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Fujitaka led them down stairs to the same room Dr. Sekiya was in. Nobody was in there except Fujitaka but when he heard his daughter was visiting, that's when he left. The painting itself was still in the special chemicals being used to clean it.  
  
"This is perhaps Yoshiaki's most famous painting. I still haven't been able to uncover the person but we're close. The reason it's so famous is that it's the only painting where this young lady's eyes are actually shone. Notice all the other paintings, the color of her eyes are hidden some how."  
  
The two girls circled around the painting entranced just by the color that was already revealed. More of the edges of the painting were cleaned off. And it seemed that the girl in the painting was wearing some sort of white dress and sitting on something.  
  
"Otousan, doesn't she look like Mother?" Sakura asked as if she was 5 years old all over again.  
  
"To me, everything beautiful looks like your Okaasan," Fujitaka answered as he placed a picture of Nadeshiko next to the painting.  
  
Everyone was still looking at the painting, except for Kahimi.  
  
For some reason, she just stood in the corner and had a sad expression on her face as she looked down at her feet.  
  
Fujitaka noticed this and frowned. He walked over putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kahimi, are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm, yes. I think so, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts," Kahimi replied. Fujitaka couldn't help noticing that when she smiled, her eyes twinkled, the sparkle in raindrops on leaf petals.  
  
Fujitaka broke hs graze before he got too distracted. "So Kahimi, I over heard you talking about Yoshiaki. What do you know about him?"  
  
"Well, after devoting my life to his work for most of my life, I found that…"  
  
Beep beep  
  
Kahimi was cut off as a cell phone beeped in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the time.  
  
"Uh oh. Sakura, Tomoyo, I think it's time to get back," Kahimi replied quickly.  
  
"Well, wait, hmmm, I was wondering…" Fujitaka stammered.  
  
"What is it?" Kahimi asked with a curious look.  
  
"Ano, how about I treat you to dinner while we discuss more about Yoshiaki's work since you know so much about it and we didn't have enough time today," Fujitaka said quickly. "I mean it's only for the good of research."  
  
Kahimi's puzzled expression broke into a sunny smile. "Oh." Kahimi blushed. "If it's for the good of the museum. Yosha."  
  
"Of course, for the good of the museum. Yokkata, I'll see you tonight." Fujitaka answered. Baka, what a stupid answer.(Uh huh, sure, I bet it is for the good of the museum. ^-*) Kahimi was caught in a dazed too, his endless smile gave her this good feeling that she could do anything.  
  
"Umm, Mr. Kinomoto, will you be able to help Ms Noda and I on decorated for the festival tomorrow, since I heard that you would be getting off of work early." Tomoyo interrupted as she broke the contact between the two.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura thought.  
  
"Well-sure Tomoyo, I'll be glad to be of help." Fujitaka responded turning his attention back to Kahimi.  
  
"Doma arigato," Kahimi smiled as she blushed slightly and began to walk back up stairs, with Tomoyo and Sakura following her.  
  
"Ittekimasu Otousan!" Sakura shouted as she waved.  
  
"Itterashai," Fujitaka replied as he waved back.  
  
But Tomoyo had a big grin on her face as she walked back up the stairs. She turned around and looked back at Fujitaka. He had that dazed "look", and ideas started bursting her head.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you smiling about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh nothing…." Tomoyo replied back.  
  
Fujitaka just stood there staring. There was this weird feeling inside, and he didn't exactly know what it was. It felt kinda happy and anxious, and it seemed that every single feeling was wiped out of him. I must sick or something or probably hungry. Fujitaka looked at his watch. 2:05. No, I just had lunch. Weird.  
  
And for some reason, he kept seeing Kahimi's face appear in his mind. And suddenly a strange idea popped into his head.  
  
Kahimi and me?? She is beautiful demo??….he stares back at Nadeshiko. Masaka…..  
  
Kitty: (Falls on the ground) maybe I shouldn't have Fujitaka so dense that he can't even see that he's in love with her. But we'll see.  
  
Kero: Hey! How come I got such a same part in this fanfic?  
  
Kitty: well, it's only the second chapter, what did you except??  
  
Kero: I expect a little bit more spot light!  
  
Kitty: (sweatdrops) Anyways….stay tune for the next chapter, the date!! This should be interesting huh? ^-^.  
  
Okaasan- mom  
  
Ano- either, excuse me, well  
  
Yokkata- great  
  
Yosha- okay  
  
Ittekimasu- (said when you're leaving)  
  
Itterashai- (said to someone leaving)  
  
Demo- but  
  
Masaka- no way 


	5. Chapter 5

Kittychan: Ohayo! Or actually Konbanwa since it's night time now that I'm writing this. Guess what? It's the date! I can only guarantee that this a very kawaii and funny chapter. Because a they run into a certain someone but I'm not gonna say. You guys have to find out yourself. Translations are at the end of the chapter so just scroll down to find out what the words mean. And if I got some of them wrong, please tell cuz I'm not Jap and it's kinda hard throwing in as many Japanese words as you can from just other fanfics that you have read. Remember, already four days have passed, only ten days left till Valentine's day. So be interesting, ne? ^-^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey kids, I'm going out okay?" Fujitaka shouted, already dressed in casual jeans and very causal thin, long sleeve shirt as he put on his sports jacket and ran inside the kitchen to grab his keys. There was a vase of tulips, which had amazingly already blossomed from the garden, on the counter, so without thinking, he grabbed one and turned around to head for the door.  
  
"Hold it right there young man." A voice from behind called out.  
  
Fujitaka turned around to see Touya sitting there with crossed arms and an expression on his face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Touya asked suspiciously and he narrowed one eyebrow.  
  
"Out," Fujitaka replied innocently.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Out for the good of research."  
  
"Why are you dressed so casual?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to a meeting."  
  
"Why are you wearing cologne?"  
  
"Does anyone need a reason to smell good?"  
  
"Why are you carrying a flower?'  
  
"Just trying to be nice."  
  
"Hmmmmm…" Touya continued as he rubbing his chin with one hand. "Alright but have her back by 10:00 sharp."  
  
"How did you know it was a 'her?"  
  
"Hmm.." Touya smirked. "I'm your son, I should know these things."  
  
"And don't forget it," Fujitaka said pointing to him. "By the way I'm borrowing the car."  
  
"Hey! I need to get to work!"  
  
"Use your motorcycle."  
  
"It's in the shop."  
  
"Use your bike."  
  
"Yuki has it!"  
  
"Use your sister's bike."  
  
"IT'S PINK WITH STREAMERS!!!!"  
  
"You'll live," Fujitaka said as he chuckled and walked out the door leaving his son standing there with his jaw to the ground. "It's good to be the dad."  
  
~*~*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
1 Ding Dong!  
  
"Coming! Whoa..whoa! Ahhh!!"  
  
"Nadeshiko, are you okay?!" Fujitaka asked. He stood back and with one powerful kick, he knocked open the door and ran inside the large mansion. There was Nadeshiko laying at the bottom of the stairs with her stomach and she was looking up. Apparently, she had tripped down the stairs from the excitement and ended up where she was at the moment.  
  
Fujitaka walked over and helped her up. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nadeshiko stood up and brushed off her dress. "I'm all right. Thank you for coming to my rescue."  
  
Blush…..(awww, he blushes…I would die to see a picture of him like that!! So if you know any picture of Fujitaka blushing, send it to me!!! Please!!!)  
  
"Ahem," said a voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh! Uh-hello Sir! I'm very glad to meet you!" Fujitaka stammered as he turned around to see Nadeshiko's grandfather standing there and quickly bowed. Then he remembered what he did to the door and got a little nervous. "Hehee- sorry about your door…-um I'll fix when I drop your granddaughter off- hehe.."  
  
"Good-bye Grandpa!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as she ran over to her grandfather and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and hugged him.  
  
Her grandfather smiled as he hugged his granddaughter back then turned his gaze back over to Fujitaka. "Have her back by 10,"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
With that, they walked out the half broken door and into Fujitaka's car.  
  
Her grandfather stood by the window as he watched them drive away.  
  
"I can't believe you actually let her go with that hentai. Hmp!" Sonomi scolded as she looked out from inside the kitchen.  
  
"He seems like a reasonable man and I should respect Nadeshiko's feelings towards him, even if I don't approve of the age difference," her grandfather replied.  
  
"Stupid Fujitaka.." Sonomi mumbled to her self as she crossed her arms and looked down at a picture of Nadeshiko and her on the table counter. She picked it up and sighed.  
  
"Nadeshiko..I don't wanna lose you…"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
(If this chapter isn't that good, send me an e-mail at serpentine_kitty@hotmail.com or review me and tell me. After all, I am writing this thing at 12:40 in the morning)(god I need some coffee. Touya: Not ah! You plus coffee equals danger. Kitty: Fine, I'll just make myself a homemade smoothie. Touya: AHHH! Fine, here take the coffee, anything but the smoothie. I won't have a second Nakura running around. Kitty: ^-^, Touya knows me too well. Let's have a little fun… TOUYA!!!!"(jumps on Touya's back) Touya: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's already begun!!!)  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Coming," shouted voice from inside. "Whoa! Wah!!"  
  
2 CRASH  
  
"Kahimi are you alright?!" Fujitaka asked a little startled.  
  
"Yep!" Kahimi answered cheerfully as she opened the door. She dress in a Sunday dress with sandals and her hair was spread out behind her with a bonnet on top. "I'm okay."  
  
"Good, I was afraid you had been seriously injured." Fujitaka exclaimed but Kahimi just shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, please don't worry."  
  
"Oh here!" Fujitaka said as he took a tulip from behind his back and held it out to Kahimi who immediately blushed and smiled as she accepted it.  
  
"Doma arigato. It's beautiful."  
  
~*~*  
  
(later in the car)  
  
"Wow, Tomoeda has changed a lot since I was last here," Kahimi exclaimed as she looked out the windows to see all the lights.  
  
"You use to live in Tomoeda?" Fujitaka asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes well…I moved to New York when I was about twelve years old." Kahimi blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "But Tomoeda was where I was born."  
  
"Well I bet you're glad to be back," Fujitaka smiled. "Why did you move to New York?"  
  
"Oh ummm…. Just personal reasons…" Kahimi said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for being noisy."  
  
"No, it's alright. Curiosity shouldn't be ignored nor exaggerated."  
  
"Um, that's a very interesting quote there. Where did you hear it?"  
  
"Well, my mom had given me one of my great grandmother's journal and she use to write all sorts of beliefs."  
  
"Wow, I would love to see it. Do you have a favorite?"  
  
"Yes, but I can only tell you that when I die," Kahimi jessed.  
  
"Why? If it's that serious, I guess I shouldn't ask anymore."  
  
"Thank you…."  
  
Fujitaka then became deep into his thoughts. That quote seemed so strange but it was ironic at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kahimi said as she interrupted Fujitaka's thoughts. "It's just that, that quote means a lot to me."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
~*~*  
  
They took a seat in a restaurant with their tables outside along with the dim lantern lights hung above them. Along with the sky and billions of stars like little twinkling fireflies in the darkness of the night.  
  
Fujitaka pulled out Kahimi's chair for her as she sat down and took off her hat, as he took the seat across from her.  
  
"This is a beautiful place for a restaurant. I mean you can see everything in the night sky," Kahimi said in awe as her pretty silver eyes glistened just looking at the picturesque scenery around them.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy it," Fujitaka replied as he took out a pad of paper and a pencil.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, Miss. But what would you like to order?" asked a waiter standing next to time.  
  
"Umm-well we'll have two ice teas and Kahimi. What would you like to eat? Order anything you'd like," Fujitaka said turning to Kahimi.  
  
"Oh well, thank you. Ummm-I think I'll have your Okonomi-yaki, please," Kahimi said as she handed back the menu.  
  
"Yes me too but make mine modern-yaki, thank you," Fujitaka said as he also handed back his menu.  
  
"Very well. Please wait a few minutes." And with that the waiter disappeared.  
  
"Now, what is some of things that you know about Yoshiaki that I don't know." Fujitaka asked as he turned back to Kahimi.  
  
"I'm sorry to be so rude but your information lacks many details of Yoshiaki's life story," Kahimi said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
(I believe that would be called "flirting"!! hehehe)  
  
"Such as this young girl you are trying to find was perhaps the only love in his life. His mother had died from a disease and his father was a carpenter. The very first painting that had inspired his life of art was the very night sky itself. The stars, the planets, everything inspired him and he was awed by the complete beauty of it." Kahimi's face seemed so peaceful and gentle as she spoke. As if she had been taken back into time and was there with Yoshiaki when he was staring up at the starry heavens and felt the same feeling of contentment as him.  
  
"Fasinating. That would explain his first painting, the um- Star Among the Heavens." Fujitaka said as he scribbled down so notes.  
  
"Well actually, that was his first well known painting. Before that, he painted nature, dawn,….. falling rain,…… rainbows,……. butterflies,… everything. But he wanted to capture beauty not in nature," Kahimi continued but then turned at looked straight in Fujitaka's eyes, "but in the human heart. And that's when he met her."  
  
"And who is her, exactly?"  
  
Kahimi turned her head away once again. "She was a young girl who lived in his village. Her mother had died because of childbirth because her husband often got drunk and would abuse. Her mother in fact, use to be in love with Yoshiaki's father, but they got separate over the years and each got married to someone else. Unfortunately, her father started to drink when he lost his first job and he almost killed his wife and child at the same time when he pushed her out the window…….. Luckily, they only had a two-story house and that she didn't die……… But she did promise that her daughter would be brought into the world…..even if it meant she would have to leave it."  
  
"Wow! So what happened to the young girl?" Fujitaka asked being wound up into the story that he left his pen and pad of paper untouched on the table. He didn't even notice that the waiter had brought around their food.  
  
"Ummm..our food is here," Kahimi said pointing towards his plate.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you I didn't realize,' Fujitaka said as he took a bite out of his modern-yaki. "But please continue."  
  
"Well, without a mother to controlled her abusive father and leaving her in poverty since her father could barely find work, the young girl was constantly being beaten and was force to start working and earning money when she was just five. Many of the rich people had her for a maid and would sometimes beat her too for performing a task incorrectly and paid her with hardly enough many to buy rice. Then….she met Yoshiaki……  
  
"He was a talented boy who painted portraits for the rich and could earn money by helping his father build and design new homes. And Yoshiaki had a unique gift. He could see people's hearts, the type of person they were underneath. So if he met a snobby upper class women that he was ordered to paint, he would refuse the job because he knew he could not paint a lie; no matter how beautiful they appeared. And with that young girl, he saw that underneath all the dirt and bruises on her face hid the true beauty of her heart that he wanted to capture for his own eyes. Physically she was very pretty because she looked like her mother, but in all his paintings, he didn't paint her……….. he painted her soul, what he saw in herself. They were in love for a long time, until Yoshiaki became sick…….. It seem that he had inherit the same disease that killed his mother." Kahimi's voice seemed to become dead but still she continued.  
  
"As you know, Yoshiaki dead at age 20, and his lover was heart broken. She carefully wrapped all of his paintings to preserve them so they would not be ruin. It was a good thing she had such a skillful hand with sewing because she threw the painting into the sea, in order to forget her happy memories. Later on, she too married an abusive husband just like her mother because she started to run out of money to fend for herself. Her father died, not to long after Yoshiaki did. And soon she suffered from the same faith as her mother. She had a son whom she named Yoshiaki as well. But she loved her son so much because he always reminded her of Yoshiaki every time she looked at him. And so……she murdered her husband first so that he could not lay one hand on her baby, and then left Yoshiaki with her love's father, who lived with some friendly neighbors. She died not long after Yoshiaki was born….."  
  
"That's an incredible story. Uh-but what happened to that ring Yoshiaki owned. The Angel Eyes?"  
  
"That ring was inherited from his mother. Her father had given it to her on her wedding day and it was the prized procession that Yoshiaki owned that belonged to his mother. Most say Yoshiaki secretly married his young love and gave the ring to her and that when he died, she threw it into the sea along with everything else."  
  
Fujitaka just sat there, listening with great interest and forgetting everything else to the sound of Kahimi's voice.  
  
"How in the world did you find out all that information?!! I didn't even know half of Yoshiaki's history."  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Ahem! Excuse me!"  
  
"Huh?" Both of them thought out loud as they turned around. Who else would be standing there than….  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka exclaimed. "Oh!" he said as he gave himself a slap on his forehead. "I forgot you worked here."  
  
Kahimi just giggle as she watched this young man glare back at Fujitaka. "Your bill Sir," Touya said dryly.  
  
"Kahimi, this is my son, Touya. Touya, this is Ms Kahimi Noda. She's..-huh… helping me with my research," Fujitaka introduced.  
  
"Sure…" Touya said rolling his eyes but then held his hand out to Kahimi.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Kahimi said shaking Touya's hand.  
  
"Ohhhh," Touya said with a glint in his eye as he shook Kahimi's hand and looked at Fujitaka. "So that's why you dressed up so nice."  
  
Kahimi giggled so more as she watched Fujitaka blush and gave a don't- embarrass-me-right-now kinda look.  
  
"Anyways, Touya, how did you get here? Did Yuki take you?" Fujitaka said changing the subject.  
  
"No," Touya gritted through his teeth. Fujitaka looked pass his side to see that there was a tall hot pink bike in the parking lot. With pink, yellow, and white streamers coming out of the handles and a basket in front with a picture of a familiar golden stuff animal in Sakura's room and wings on the side of its face.  
  
Fujitaka's face scrunched up as he hid his mouth behind his hand and was trying hold down the laughter. But Touya noticed but glared so more. "I don't know how I'm getting home without being teased…"  
  
Kahimi giggled but she dug into her purse and pulled out some money. "Here, why don't you take the taxi home and accept it as a tip."  
  
"No, it's alright Kahimi, you don't have to do that," Fujitaka insisted.  
  
"Yea, I mean I don't mind taking the bike. After it's dark so maybe nobody will notice the streamers," Touya persisted also.  
  
"Well, it's just tip. I mean if your father is buying me dinner, the least I could do is tip the waiter and that just happens to be you. Besides if your father paid for everything I would feel horrible." Kahimi protested back.  
  
"I guess that seems fair enough." Fujitaka said giving in. But then an idea popped into his head. "But only if you let me so you something."  
  
"What do you have mind Dad?" Touya asked narrowing his eyebrows again.  
  
"Yea, what do you want so show me?" Kahimi asked curiously.  
  
"Well, depends if you're gonna let me show you it," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Ummm…okay.."  
  
From another table near by, a woman sat there and put her magazine on the table as she carefully watched Fujitaka stand up and walk away with a pretty young woman with him. She had short reddish brown hair that matched her eyes as she glared at Fujitaka.  
  
"Baka Fujitaka with his tall good looks, and polite manners, and never ending smile," Sonomi grumbled as she took a sip of her ice tea.  
  
"Huh?" Sonomi thought as she noticed something on Fujitaka's table. She pushed out her chair and walked over where she took a seat in Fujitaka's chair. It was his note pad that he was taking notes in while that other woman was talking. "Hmmm…."  
  
~*~*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Nadeshiko said in awed as her eyes gazed across the magnificent scenery in front of her.  
  
"Do you like it?" Fujitaka asked as he spread out a blanket underneath a big cherry tree.  
  
"I love it," Nadeshiko breathed as she flashed her sincere emerald eyes and a sunny smile at Fujitaka's way.  
  
He sat down on the blanket and Nadeshiko walked over and sat down in front of him wrapped around and enclosed in his safe arms.  
  
As a large lake spread out in front of them and a full moon shining above in the middle of a clearing in the woods. It was springtime and the Sakura blossoms were already in bloom. The cool breeze passed by, fluttering Nadeshiko's long, wavy, dark hair across her face as she pulled a strand behind her ear. The cherry petals gently accented down towards the lake where they create ripples on the water surface and made it seem like the stars were dancing among the reflections.  
  
"Oh look! A shooting star!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky. A star flew across it, leaving a streak of glitter and lights of aurora behind. "Make a wish," she whispered gently in his ear.  
  
Fujitaka paused for a second and then just shook his head. "Nah, I don't have to." Then he rested his chin on her shoulder, leaning his head closer to hers and whispered back. "You already came true…."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
(sniff….sniff….. that had to be one of the most kawaii-est moments I ever wrote. Not the kawaii-est but ranks number 3)(thanks for the suggestion Moon Castle)(I hope you guys liked that as much as I did)  
  
"Where are we?" Kahimi asked as she stepped out of the car and looked ahead.  
  
"You'll see. Patience is virtue," Fujitaka replied as he shut his door and locked it.  
  
Then he walked in front of Kahimi and took a look ahead. "Come on," he gestured as he extended one hand out of her to take it.  
  
Kahimi bit her lip at first from being nervous but his warm smile and polite manners made it harder to resist so she took his hand. It felt warm and Kahimi thought she felt her heart skip a beat as Fujitaka gently lead through the tangle of trees until…….they stopped.  
  
"Why did we stop, I don't see anything," Kahimi asked curiously with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Fujitaka let go of her hand and put one finger up to his lips, gesturing that they needed to be quiet.  
  
Then he walked over to Kahimi and covered both of her eyes with his hands. "You can't look yet. Matte, it's a surprise," Fujitaka said as he slowly began to lead her deeper into the woods.  
  
"Wakarimashita," Kahimi replied. She could feel Fujitaka gently nudging her to take steps forward. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
And with that Fujitaka let go of his hands and allowed Kahimi to open her eyes.  
  
In front of her was an exquisite lake and the sky above was so clear that even if the stars were to far away to see, you could just watch them in the reflections. There were trees surrounding the lake everywhere and the lake was so still that it seem like the there was whole other sky hidden beneath the surface of the water. Fireflies were gliding across the water surface as if they were on a skating rink and their lights glowed and twinkled everywhere.  
  
Kahimi just stood there silently as she hugged her hat on top of her head and didn't say a word.  
  
Fujitaka walked up to her. "Douka shita no?" he asked with great concern.  
  
Kahimi slowly turned around, jumped up, letting her hat fall on to the ground and hugged him!!  
  
Fujitaka was a little shock since it happened so quickly.  
  
"Daijobu!! Demo..arigato gozamaisu!!!" Kahimi exclaimed as she continued to hug him.  
  
"Haha, ara. You don't need to thank me," Fujitaka replied as he returned the hug. But Kahimi finally let go with her eyes shining brighter than the heavens above them and her smile…just like Nadeshiko.  
  
"Kahimi! Are you crying?" Fujitaka asked, almost laughing at the same time.  
  
Kahimi had a guilty smile on her face as she wiped her teary eyes with her hand. "Gomen nasai, it's just..so…wonderful. I mean I've been looking for a place look this for a while now. Are you sure it's not a maboroshi?"  
  
"Hai sou desu," Fujitaka simply answered.  
  
Kahimi bit her lip as she looked out once again the picturesque view in front of them. "How did you find out this place?"  
  
"Well-" Fujitaka started but then he started to feel guilty that he brought Kahimi to him and Nadeshiko's favorite place. "You see, I took my wife here on one of our dates and it became our special spot until she died…"  
  
"Oh!" Kahimi thought out loud with a shocked expression. "Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your spot. You shouldn't have to give up your memories just so I can stars..I mean I can see them anyway…" Kahimi started to stammered, feeling nervous and guilty now.  
  
"No! No, it's okay. I knew you liked to see the constellations and this is the best place to see them. Besides, I have plenty of memories of my wife, one place isn't going to ruin it. Besides, I can't dwell in the past all the time," Fujitaka explained.  
  
"No, it's not right. I mean I say the picture of your wife that you showed Sakura when we were at the museum..and I feel horrible. I mean she was very beautiful and lucky to have met you. But I think I better go…" Kahimi started as she began to walked away.  
  
"Wait, Kahimi," Fujitaka protested. But he saw Kahimi stop and start to look around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My hat, where did it go?" Kahimi asked. She likes hats a lot, plus this one was her mother's.  
  
Fujitaka wondered that too as his eyes searched around the area, afraid that the wind had blown it deeper into the woods.  
  
"There!" Kahimi exclaimed as she pointed towards the cherry tree where Fujitaka and Nadeshiko sat underneath. Caught on one of the branches was none other than Kahimi's hat ant the ribbons were stuck around the branch.  
  
"I'll get it," Fujitaka said as he threw off his jacket and began to make his way up the tree.  
  
"No, you could get hurt!" Kahimi complained. "Don't worry about it, I can get a new one."  
  
But Fujitaka ignored her and continued to make his way up. When he reached the branch, which (^-~)….. was extended above the water! But Fujitaka forgot about this and became to climb out towards the end of the branch where Kahimi's hat was.  
  
"Almost there!"  
  
"Please be careful!" Kahimi said as she covered her eyes in fear of what could happen.  
  
"Argh…." Fujitaka's hand were almost near gasp of her hat's ribbions. "Almost there! Got it!!!"  
  
3 SPLASH!!!!!  
  
Kahimi gasped as she peered out through her hands to see what had happened. There was Fujitaka sitting in the lake, completely soaked and in triumph, he held up her hat. "Fujitaka, are you alright?" Kahimi said as she ran towards him.  
  
"Told you I got it," Fujitaka exclaimed.  
  
"Doma arigato demo, you fell. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you," Kahimi said as she extended a hand out to Fujitaka to help him out of the water.  
  
But….Fujitaka had a glint in his eye and as he took Kahimi's hand, he pulled her down too!!  
  
4 SPLASH!!!  
  
"Hahahaha," Fujitaka laughed. "Are you okay Kahimi, I didn't mean to hurt..Kahimi? Kahimi?" Fujitaka started to look around for her but nothing… except for the reflection of the sky.  
  
"Kahimi? Kahimi?!"  
  
No sound….  
  
Suddenly Fujitaka felt someone on top of his head and pushed him down underwater.  
  
"Cough…cough.." Fujitaka coughed as he reached the surface again.  
  
"hehehehehe."  
  
Fujitaka turned around to see Kahimi behind him and was laughing like a little girl. "That's what you get for pulling me into the water."  
  
"Oh yea?" Fujitaka smirked as he scooped up a bunch of water in his hand and splashed Kahimi with it.  
  
"Hey, now you're gonna get!!"  
  
~*~*  
  
"Thank for everything. I had a great time," Kahimi answered as she walked up to her door. She was wearing Fujitaka's jacket since after they finally snapped back to being adults and got out of the lake, Fujitaka offered her his jacket so she wouldn't catch a cold from being soaked. (Awww….what a sweet gentlemen, just like Fujitaka, don't you think)"And thank you for rescuing my hat. I'm very grateful."  
  
"It's a okay, I'm be glad to do it anytime. I should be the one thanking you for all the information that you gave me on Yoshiaki. It probably would've taken me years to find out all that information," Fujitaka replied as he put his hands inside his pockets.  
  
"Well, you better get home before you catch a cold yourself. Konbanwa Fujitaka…" Kahimi replied.  
  
"You too…" Fujitaka said as he turned around and walked to his car and drove away.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Otousan! You're home!"  
  
"Yes I'm back," Fujitaka said as he hugged Sakura.  
  
"But why are you all wet?" Sakura asked after pulling away from her father and running upstairs to get a towel.  
  
"Well..-um I"  
  
"Ahhh! What happened?" Touya exclaimed as he stepped into the room and almost dropped the cup of milk that he had in his hand.  
  
"I see you came home already."  
  
"Of course, it's already 11:00 Otousan, what did you expect? And the heck happened to you?! You look like you fell into a lake or something!"  
  
Fujitaka sweatdropped. "Ahhh-something like that."  
  
"Well," Touya began as he took a sip out of his milk, "should I be expecting to rent a tux?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Fujitaka asked in confusion.  
  
"Ahh come on Dad. You can't hide it. And besides, I think Kahimi would make a great mom," Touya continued as he took another sip of his milk.  
  
"Mom? What?!" Fujitaka exclaimed after finally taking a hint.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her," Touya smirked.  
  
"Look Son, I'm not planning to replace your Okaasan anytime soon. Besides, Kahimi is just a good friend and she helped me on my research. I don't even feel anything."  
  
"Dad, calm down. I'm just saying, that it won't be such a big deal if you want to move on and marry someone else. Sakura and I can understand." Then Touya put one hand on Fujitaka's shoulder. "Mom would've understand too. I mean that's what she wanted right? It's not like you're betraying her."  
  
"When I leave, you must try and move on. Who knows, maybe we'll even see each other again some day…"  
  
"Look, it wasn't even a date! She's just a good friend of mine, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Dad, whatever you say." Touya said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
5 Ding Dong  
  
"I'll get it." Fujitaka said as he turned around and opened the door.  
  
There stood Sonomi in the doorway.  
  
"Sonomi! What a nice surprise, what are you doing here at this time?" Fujitaka asked with a great smile on his face.  
  
"Uhh…." Sonomi stammered but she couldn't help but notice that Fujitaka's shirt was still soaked and it kinda plastered against his chest. Since Sakura hadn't come back with the towel yet. Her eyes widened as she saw what, well…ahem…. what is impossible not to happen….that his shirt being all *wet* could not help but reveal certain muscles and a…ahem….(coughs)sixpack…..  
  
"Is something wrong?" Fujitaka asked not knowing why Sonomi was just staring at him.  
  
"Oh! Uh-" Sonomi said snapping back into reality. "You forgot this," Sonomi replied as she held out Fujitaka's note pad that she had picked up from his table.  
  
"Oh! My god, I didn't even notice that I forgot it. Thank you Sonomi." Fujitaka said taking his note pad back. His hand had gently brushed against Sonomi's for a while and already a blush crept up to her cheeks. "Won't you come in for some tea?"  
  
"Oh no, I can't Tomoyo is waiting for me at home. I just noticed that you must of dropped it when I went for some tea at your table. That's all. Well gotta go, good night," Sonomi said quickly as she rushed to get out of there, ASAP.  
  
"Good night Sonomi!" Fujitaka waved as Sonomi drove away in her new sports car.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Dad, I'm going down to the lake for a while okay?" Yoshiaki yelled up at the window as he walked out the door and shut it.  
  
"Don't stay out too late son!"  
  
"Yosha!"  
  
And with that Yoshiaki walked down the road and into the thickest of the woods while he hummed a song and held a small notebook and a pencil.  
  
He walked on and one through the tangles of the trees and bushes until he finally reached the spot he was looking for.  
  
A large lake stood out in front of him, where all the stars came out and played on above the surface of the water. This was the very spot where he was inspired to start painting. He took a seat underneath his favorite cherry tree and watched the pink petals swirl in the air like confetti during a wedding. The breeze carried the sweet scent of Sakura blossoms all around him and Yoshiaki felt a sense of peace and contentment.  
  
6 Snap!  
  
"Huh?" Yoshiaki looked up to see a piece of a branch fall down upon his lap.  
  
"Whoa! Wah! Ahhh!!" Suddenly a dark figure fell down from above in the tree and straight into Yoshiaki's arms.  
  
"Owww…"  
  
Yoshiaki opened his eyes, since he was scared of what was up there in the tree, that he didn't want to know what it was. But when he did open them, there was a young girl, about his age in front of him.  
  
Normally, we would see a young girl with her hair pulled back in a rag with parts of it coming out from the side. Her face was all black and blue and there were scars everywhere. Her hands were all red and raw from obvious scrubbing for such long hours and there were blisters on her feet.  
  
But Yoshiaki couldn't stop staring at her. Especially when the young girl opened her eyes to reveal the most amazing color of silver, almost matching identically to the stars above.  
  
"Are….are you an angel?" Yoshiaki asked breathlessly.  
  
"What?" The young girl's eyes became wide. "What's an an-angel?"  
  
"An angel is someone really beautiful who lives up in heaven, where the stars are," Yoshiaki replied as he set the young girl back down the ground. "That is where you fell from, right?"  
  
"No," the girl replied shaking her head as she sat up straight. "I fell from the tree," she said sweetly like a little girl as she pointed to the branch of the cherry tree.  
  
"What were you doing in the tree?" Yoshiaki laughed.  
  
"Well.." the girl blushed. "I fell asleep."  
  
"Why don't you just go to sleep at home?" Yoshiaki asked.  
  
"Ummm-" she blushed again but this time hid her hand behind her back so he wouldn't see the scars and cuts. "Becauseofmyfather.." she said quickly and in a low voice.  
  
Yoshiaki leaned his head closer to her so he could hear her better. But all he caught was the word "father". "What about your father?"  
  
"He beats me….." she responded in an even lower voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yoshiaki asked rising one of his eyebrows to give her a strange look.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with a curious look.  
  
"I mean you look fine to me," Yoshiaki replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
In Yoshiaki's eyes, her face looked perfect, no scars, no bruises, she looked like how she would have if her father didn't beat her. And of course, this is how Yoshiaki saw her. Like an angel; perfect in every way.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Can-can I draw you?" Yoshiaki asked nervously.  
  
"Huh? Why would you want to draw me?" the young girl asked. "I'm not pretty."  
  
"Really? Go look in the lake," Yoshiaki said pointing towards the water.  
  
The young girl stood up and walked towards the surface of the water. She looked down to her reflection. She saw a sad girl looking back at her with a dirty, and beaten up face. Her shoulders arched from him grabbing her so tight and shaking her all the time.  
  
"What do you see?" Yoshiaki asked as he walked up behind her.  
  
"I don't want to say," the girl said as she lowered her head and turned away from her reflection.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yoshiaki demanded as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it into the water. Then he turned to the young girl and began to wipe her face. "You have got to be the strangest girl I have ever met because you're too pretty. A lot prettier most of the rich girls I paint." He said as he continued to clean her face. Then he reached up and pulled the rags that covered her hair. Curly, violet hair tumbled down. "Take another look."  
  
The girl bit her lip, afraid of what she was going to see but still she looked.  
  
Instead of the sad eyes and dirty face that she once saw before, someone else stared back at her. Someone with long waving hair, amazing silver eyes, and a pretty face. The scars seemed barely there.  
  
"See now there's only one thing missing," Yoshiaki said rubbing his chin trying to figure out what.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," and with that, Yoshiaki gently poked her in her stomach.  
  
"Hey!" she laughed as she kinda twitched back in defense. And her face went all red as a smile spread on her face.  
  
"Hey, you look cute when you're being tickled," Yoshiaki complimented.  
  
Blush, blush……  
  
"So can I paint you? After all, I did catch you didn't I?" Yoshiaki persisted.  
  
She thought about this for a while and then nodded her head. "Since you did save me…."  
  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name?" then she lowered her head. "Well my otousan usually just calls me brat, or stupid, and that's what also what the people I work for call me."  
  
"Hmmm…..How about I give you a name." Yoshiaki suggested. "I know, I'll give you the most beautiful name I know. It was my mother's name. Your name should be…………..  
  
You said you weren't an angel  
  
But I could never believe you  
  
So I wanna know  
  
Who are you?  
  
Who is this girl  
  
Who has made  
  
All my wishes come true?  
  
You said you weren't a saint  
  
But I could never take your word  
  
So I wanna know  
  
Who are you?  
  
Who is this girl?  
  
Who has made  
  
All my prayers come true?  
  
This must be  
  
What they mean  
  
By catching  
  
A falling star…..  
  
  
  
How can it be  
  
That I've finally found you  
  
After all this time  
  
I never knew  
  
Is this what they mean  
  
By catching  
  
A falling star  
  
(Kittychan-My Falling Star) (Not bad for someone whose worse subject is English)  
  
Kittychan: Sorry everyone, but you can't find out what her name is until that chapter comes up. But feel free to try and guess in your reviews. By the way, I'm really REALLY sorry about making this chapter so long. It was only suppose to 3 to 6 pages.  
  
Bunny: Sure it was…  
  
Kittychan: By the way, of course as you probably already know from my other fics, this is Bunny, also know as Lizziechan, another writer on ffnet. So go check her out.  
  
Bunny: Why did you have to stop the chapter right there?!?!  
  
Kittychan: Because I told you, you can't find out what her name is yet. It's a surprise.  
  
Bunny: Find be that way!  
  
Nakura: Kitty!!!  
  
Kittychan: Uh oh. Nakura! (sweatdrops)  
  
Bunny: Run Kitty!  
  
Nakura: Kitty! Why didn't you put me in your fanfic!!?!?!?!? I demand to know why you have an incredibly kawaii(cute) story without putting moi in it????  
  
Kittychan: Uh…..I'm saving you best for last. Yea that's it, saving the best for last!  
  
Bunny: (whispers behind her hand) way to go Einstein.  
  
Kittychan: (nudges Bunny back with her elbow) Shhh!!  
  
Bunny: Owww!!!  
  
Nakura: Huh? What's the matter Bunny?  
  
Bunny: Eep.. Nothing.  
  
Nakura: Here why don't you take some of my home-made cookies and I'm sure you'll feel all better.  
  
Bunny: Hey if I have to try them! I mean if I get the honor of eating them I think Kitty should too! Isn't that right????  
  
Kittychan: (sweatdrops) hehehe, umm…I'm allergic to whatever flavor is in your cookies. Maybe some other RUNNN!!!!!!  
  
And P.S. All of you guys who have been waiting patiently for my next chapter of Is Love Forever? Don't worry, I'm half way done, k? No need for the mega flamer.  
  
Ne-Right  
  
Hentai- pervert  
  
Doma arigato- Thank you very much/ congratulations  
  
Baka- stupid  
  
Wakarimashita- I understand  
  
Douka shita no- Is something wrong?  
  
Daijobu-I'm alright  
  
Demo-but  
  
Arigato gozamaisu-(also means) thank you very much  
  
Ara-Oh  
  
Gomen nasai- sorry  
  
Maboroshi- illusion  
  
Hai sou desu- That's right  
  
Konbanwa- good-bye/evening/night  
  
Okaasan-mother  
  
Otousan-father 


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty: Hey hey!! How's everyone doing? Well, I hope if life isn't treating you good, this chapter will make it all better. And yes, I did correct some of the mistakes that I always have in the last chapter, so feel free to go back and re-read a now "perfect" chapter. Please remember to start your count down. The date was on the fourth day so now it is the fifth day, and nine days left to go, which means nine more short, SHORT chapters left. Please review and I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Fujtaka! Where are you going?"  
  
"I discovered something about the painting," Fujitaka said running into the science lab. "You asked me if I could find out why we couldn't get rid of all the stains on most of painting. Well I found out."  
  
He began to run through all the old experiments in the cabinet.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?" his assistant asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Do you remember that one experiment you were trying out on acid?" Fujitaka turned around.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well where is it?" Fujitaka asked looking around again.  
  
"It's located in the storage section, why?"  
  
Fujitaka ran over to a mini refrigerator and pried it out. A breath of ice escaped and clouded his glass as he peered inside. There were tubes of different colors from the combination of the assorted elements and compounds fused together.  
  
Then he spotted the one he needed, a clear foggy tube with the label of: replacement acid on it.  
  
"Found it."  
  
Then he raced back up stairs to the lab table where the painting was being observed.  
  
"What, I don't understand, that's just a type of acid, why do you need it?" his assistant asked, following behind him.  
  
"Remember when you accidentally spilled some on my lab coat?" Fujitaka asked as he began to take a pipette and took some of the mixture out of the testing tube and mixed it in with a beaker just about full of water.  
  
"Yea, and?"  
  
"Well you spilled it on my pocket and that very same morning was Father's Day, when my daughter painted me a painting of my wife and she happened to slip it into my pocket to surprise me." Fujitaka explained.  
  
"But the acid burned through your pocket."  
  
"Exactly, but it didn't ruin the painting that was in it. So…I propose.." Fujitaka continued as he dabbed some of the mixture onto a piece of large cotton and walked over to the painting. "That if we tried this instead."  
  
"But that mixture only burns through cloth, I even tested it myself."  
  
"My point precisely," Fujitaka said as he gently wiped the stain on the middle portion of the painting with the large piece of cotton when some of the stain began to break down. Fujitaka took the water squinter and cleared away the part that had broken down away from the painting, to reveal part of a white dress.  
  
"Amazing…."  
  
Fujitaka just smiled. "Now we need to make sure that your mixture isn't too strong or else it might just wear away the painting since it has been submerged for centuries. So clean it very carefully. Oh and another thing, write this down," he ordered. "Yoshiaki didn't make the ring, his mother gave it to him."  
  
The assistant immediately began to note down in their research.  
  
"Now I need to go call Dr. Sekiya, he'll want to know about this." He began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait Doctor!"  
  
"Hmm-what is it?" Fujitaka asked turning around.  
  
"How did you know all those dirt compounds were made of fabric?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "I didn't, but I had a little birdie tell me. By the way, you might want to run the dirt sample over again, you know, the same one you used to date the painting and this time, add the fabric component also so we know how much acid we need to use.  
  
"Yes Sir! And my wife thanks you for taking care of my daughter when she was sick and I was in Hong Kong. She left you these flowers from our garden."  
  
His assistant held up a basket full of beautiful spring flowers. Daffodils, tulips, tiger lilies, petunias, peonies, different colored roses, and morning glories, violets, chrysanthemums, and white, and pink Sakura blossoms filled the basket.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, your wife is a very talented gardener." Fujitaka kindly accepted the basket. "Oh! And send Dan over my house with the dirt components because I won't be back until tomorrow. Today is when I get off early."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
~*~*  
  
"Sakura, please be careful with that ribbon."  
  
"I will, don't worry Tomoyo," Sakura replied as she turned around and looked down on the ladder. Then she took another pin from her pocket and continued to pin down the large ribbon.  
  
All the kids from school were at the Tsukimine Shrine setting up for the Paper Lantern festival. It was a celebration that was held once a year, on Valentine's Day. Thousands of lanterns, made by schools that represent the school in some way; same thing for different businesses or shops, even families make them. And all of them are strung across the trees and rooftops. Of course there is the singing contest, the rides, little carnival booths and there is a large bowl, filled with different flowers floating on top of the water and if you give a flower to someone, they get to make a wish and be your valentine!  
  
"Sakura, do you know when your father is getting here?" Tomoyo asked as she checked off the ribbons on her checklist.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sakura replied. "Whoa!" the old ladder that she was standing and began to shake and wobble.  
  
"Sakura! Be careful!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"(Gasp) Sakura!!!" Tomoyo shouted as she dropped her clipboard out of shock.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Syaoran had skillful jumped up onto the rickety ladder to balance it out and he had his arms around Sakura to keep her from falling.  
  
Sakura had shut her eyes tight and was still shaking but then noticed no pain had been inflicted as she opened her eyes and turned around to find Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Whew…" Tomoyo bent down and picked up her clipboard again. Good thing Syaoran's always there when you need him.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura, I won't let you fall," Syaoran said as he smiled and winked at her.  
  
Sakura blushed as she back around and began to work back on hanging up the ribbon with Syaoran standing right behind her and helping.  
  
~*~*  
  
Kahimi was sitting in a gazebo shaped like a temple and was carefully molding the clay on a spinning table. Everyone was busy working all around her but she didn't mind all the noise and commotion. She had volunteered to make the special bowl for the festival. But to be a little more creative, Kahimi had started to make a water fountain instead. It was going to be three layers, a statue at the top, pouring out the water, then the second layer would be like a small pond that made the water fall down towards the third layer like a small waterfall.  
  
She had finished the third layer first because in her opinion, it was the easiest. Of course it was in the shape of a bowl, about the size of a dinning table. (oh yea, real easy) She had already decorated it with vines that curved like the pillars of the Roman times and she was letting it bake in the art class oven.  
  
But while Kahimi worked, she liked to sing songs, not to mention everyone told her she had a pretty voice.  
  
1 He showed me all new things  
  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
  
I was blind but now he's helped me see  
  
I was lost but now I'm found  
  
His happiness surrounds  
  
2 And now I find that my dreams can come true…  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps behind her.  
  
"So it was it you," a voice said from behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Kahimi stopped singing and turned around to see, who else but Fujitaka standing behind her!  
  
"Oh ohaiyou Fujitaka-san! What do you mean it was me?" Kahimi asked.  
  
Fujitaka took a seat right next to Kahimi. "When I was going home one day, I heard someone singing and so I followed the voice. It lead me to here (he looks around the shrine then faces Kahimi again) and I saw someone singing but I didn't get a chance to see her face."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry about that, hehe," Kahimi sweatdrops from embarrassment. "You see I like to go here at night time because all the flowers look beautiful in the moon light and that song was something I heard from a dream." Then Kahimi turned to Fujitaka. "I thought I saw someone watching me but when I turned around, all I saw was a car so I thought I was tired and went home afterwards."  
  
"Well, I should be sorry for frightening you. It just you have a really beautiful voice." Fujitaka complimented.  
  
Kahimi blushed. "Thank you, but I wasn't frightened."  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Fujitaka asked looking at the clay and the spinning table in her hand.  
  
"Oh! I'm finishing the special bowl for festival. You know the one with the flowers, but I decided it would be a much better fountain-hehhe, what are you doing?" Kahimi laughed as she watch Fujitaka put the second layer bowl on top of his head while looking at it.  
  
"Hey, don't forget I work at the history museum so I just wanted to make sure this is gonna last for the next fifteen centuries or so."  
  
"Well the only problem is that we can't find any flowers. It's still winter and not a lot of flowers have bloomed yet," Kahimi replied sadly.  
  
"No problem." And with that Fujitaka pulled from behind him the basket of flowers his assistant had given to him earlier.  
  
Kahimi's eyes widen in delight like a little girl as she saw the basket.  
  
"Where did you find all these flowers!?!?"  
  
Fujitaka just shrugged. "I guess I got good connections," he replied as he handed her the basket. "Besides, you did a good job making the fountain, that I though I should chip in." Fujitaka set back down her second layer and just smiled at Kahimi, who was already blushing.  
  
"Well I did take pottery classes over New York so it's not a big deal." Kahimi said smiling back as she accepted the basket and began to look at all the flowers.  
  
She really is pretty, thought Fujitaka has he noticed how the sun caught her long violet hair which was pulled back into a long braid and how it made her silver eyes twinkle. The color was very familiar though, but Fujitaka couldn't quite but his finger on where he had seen it before. I wonder if she is married.  
  
"Kahimi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sakura tells me that you're a widow, am I right?"  
  
Kahimi paused at the sentence for while, as if to think before she could reply.  
  
"Actually, I'm not. It's just I have dreams a lot of someone's memory. Someone who had lost their husband. And well, Rika was worried that I might like Terada-sensi, so it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie completely either." Kahimi gave Fujitaka a small smile. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy or something."  
  
"No, not at all. I think-"  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto!!"  
  
The two adults looked up to see Tomoyo running towards them with Mr. Terada behind.  
  
"Ohaiyou Tomoyo. How are you today?" Fujitaka greeted brightly.  
  
"I'm fine. But I wanted to ask you for your measurements." Tomoyo replied pulling out her tape measure.  
  
"Measurements? For what?"  
  
"Didn't my mother tell you? She's have a party thrown for a charity and I picked the theme." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Well what's the theme?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Tomoyo replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Well alright Tomoyo, but when is it?" Fujitaka continued to ask as he stood up.  
  
"It's right after this weekend. It'll be at night time so you don't have to worry about missing work."  
  
  
  
"No problem I'm free all weekend."  
  
"Well in that case could you do me a big favor Mr. Kinomoto?" Mr. Terada interrupted.  
  
"I'd be happy to as soon as I find out what it is," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"As you know, the kids are going snowboarding this weekend but our last chaperone had to cancel so we need one more person to fill in for her. Could you please do that?"  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Kitty: See? I told you it was gonna be short.  
  
Nakura: Come on Kitty! You said that you would put me in.  
  
Kitty: How about I'll save you and Touya a dance okay?  
  
Nakura: YES!!!!!! Okie-dokie, now I'm happy.  
  
Touya: (whispers) Kitty, you got some plan to get me out of this right? I mean come on…..  
  
Kitty: WHAT!! What did you say Touya? You wanna dance with Nakura throughout the entire party. Well if that's what you want.  
  
Touya: NO! That's not I said.  
  
Nakura: (jumps on Touya) Oh my gosh!! We're gonna have such a fun time!!  
  
Touya: (sweatdrops) (glares) I hate you.  
  
Kitty: And I love you too Touya!!!  
  
P.S. I tried to write this really quick so excuse all the mistakes that I know I always have, okay? 


	7. Chapter 7

Kittychan: Hey everyone!! Oh my gosh it's been a long time since I last updated my chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!! You know how it is. Last year rush and not to mention finals. Yuck! But here is the long worth waiting chapter; ...you guys have been waiting for! Excuse the mistakes. Please Review! And SORRY!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful up here!" Sakura exclaimed as she pushed opened the door and walked into the cabin.  
  
"Yea and cold!" Syaoran shouted as he ran into the cabin and straight in front of the fire.  
  
"What's the matter my descendant? 5 layers of snow jackets isn't enough for you?" Eriol teased as he walked in behind Syaoran with Tomoyo looking perfectly cheerful next to him.  
  
Sakura smiled as she began to pulled off her jacket and unpack her things.  
  
But her backpack began dropped down to the ground and began to rolled back and forth with muffled voices from inside!!  
  
"AHHH!!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Get back!" Syaoran shouted as he leaped from his spot and held Sakura back in his arms.  
  
The backpack continued to moved and it sounded liked someone was in pain inside.  
  
Calmly, Eriol stepped up Sakura's backpacked, kneeled downed and carefully unzipped the zipper.  
  
Kero popped out, and was breathing hard.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura rushed towards him and let him sit down in her palm. "Are you alright!?"  
  
The little golden beast took a while and was still breathing.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE PACKBACK!!! I COULD'VE SUFFOCATED!! ARE YOU CRAZY!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Then Suppi popped his head out of the bag and flew up to Sakura's hand, next to Kero.  
  
"Umm-Kero," Suppi said nervously as he began to poke him.  
  
"HOW MUCH HAVE I DONE FOR YOU?!?!?!? AND THIS IS THE REWARD I GET?!!" then he turned around to Suppi. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ANGRY HERE?!?!?  
  
"Yea, but technically, we not even suppose to be here."  
  
"Duh...ah..ah..ehehheh" Kero froze as he sweatdropped and could feel Sakura's eyes on his back.  
  
"Keroo.!!"  
  
"Oh so sleepy!" Kero shouted as he grabbed Suppi and flew straight back into the backpack. "So sleepy! Long trip, man I'm wiped out! Weeweeweeweewee, (snore) weeweeweeweewee."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled as she was quietly listening to the whole conversation. Sakura just put her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
  
"Alright, you two, my backpack, now. Before Sakura uses Firey on the three of us." Eriol said as he reached into his backpack, carefully lifted the two guardians beast out and walked into one of rooms in the back.  
  
"Hey you four!" Fujitaka said as he stuck his head inside the cabin.  
  
"Otousan!" Sakura squealed as she ran to hug her father.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Huh.huh.I promisetotakegoodofyourdaughterandIpromisenotto hurtherinanyway!!" Syaoran said quickly after being so nervous in front of Fujitaka.  
  
Fujitaka just chuckled. "Relax Li. I know you'll take good care of my daughter. Besides, I'm not like my son. I was just checking up on you kids cause I heard some loud shouting."  
  
"Oh hehe, that was nothing." Sakura replied nervously this time as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Well that's good. Here's some fire wood and get settled in before snowboarding while some of the other teachers and I go check out the trails." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Yes Sir," Eriol replied after reappearing in the room.  
  
"Don't forget, the girls' bed side is on the left and the boys' bed side is on the right. And tomorrow night is the Snowflake Carnival."  
  
"We won't!" Then Sakura stood up on her tippy toes to give Fujitaka a quick kiss.  
  
"Good, I'll see at dinner."  
  
~*~*  
  
"All right, Kinomoto. You and umm.. ah Ms Noda go scout out trail A." Mr. Terada said as he handed Fujitaka a map. "And here's a walkie talkie, just in case something goes wrong."  
  
"Oh could you hand me those tennis rackets just case, Mr. Terada?" Kahimi asked pointing to four rackets on the table.  
  
Mr. Terada gave her a strange look but didn't argue. "Alright, people, be back in an hour!"  
  
Teachers and counsels quickly began to scatter to mountains. It was still early in the morning and the air was so fresh.  
  
Fujitaka turned to Kahimi and held out his arm as a way of joking around.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Kahimi smiled as she linked her arm around his.  
  
"We shall."  
  
~*~*  
  
After walking for nearly about half an hour, Fujitaka stopped just to take a breather but Kahimi had walked to the edge of the cliff to take a look.  
  
"You might want to be careful, or else you might fall off," Fujitaka warned as he unwrapped a scarf from around his neck and set it down on the rock.  
  
"I'll be careful. Wow, the view is beautiful up here." Kahimi breathed as she peered out at the breath-taking view in front of them.  
  
It was still a little cloudy and foggy and they were so high that they could actually see the top of some of the lower clouds, but the sun was just setting, with its light tinting all the clouds with a heavenly glow. Bright blue shadowed the trees while smears of soft lavender and baby pink covered the sky to still reveal the twinkling stars above. (I love these romantic, pretty places! Don't you??)  
  
"Yea, it reminds me so much of the last couple of times I've been up here." Fujitaka answered, as if lost in his daydreams.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Expert. " Kahimi teased.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that," Fujitaka admitted.  
  
"Well, why need a map then?"  
  
"See-well-um.-there's a perfect good explanation for that, and I know it too," Fujitaka replied pointing out a finger. But Kahimi could tell he was a little nervous, as she just smirked at him with arms crossed.  
  
"You see,..um I-"  
  
But a loud rumbling from right above them in the mountains and the ground seemed to be shaking for a second cut him off.  
  
Fujitaka immediately jumped up and began to look above for any kind of signs.  
  
"What was that?" Kahimi asked a little scared.  
  
"I don't know, but we better be getting back," Fujitaka answered.  
  
"You're right," Kahimi agreed as she took a step.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook even harder!  
  
Fujitaka turned around to see Kahimi's face completely white as she began to lose her balance!  
  
"AHH!"  
  
The ground beneath her feet crumpled as it pulled Kahimi down with it.  
  
"Kahimi!" Fujitaka jumped forward, just in time to grab her hand before she slipped.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I gotcha."  
  
"Please don't let go!" Kahimi shouted as she was completely taken over by fright. He had her by only hand and he was on his stomach.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
Pulling her back up was harder than it sounded. Kahimi was wearing gloves and the snow was all over the ground, so it made it slippery to even get up himself!  
  
Then there came another loud rumble from behind Fujitaka, as he turned his head to see what it was.  
  
Piles and tons of snow came stampeding down towards them!  
  
Avalanche..  
  
~*~* (Kitty: Well, not bad for my FIRST cliff hanger, and literally, a cliff hanger for this story. But I decided to keep the chapter going, since the other chapter will be too long. So here's continued part!)  
  
The mountains of snow were right above Fujitaka and Kahimi and smallest could tip off the chain reaction.  
  
Kahimi was so scared that she was breathing hard and couldn't move.  
  
"Kahimi, it's alright, I won't let you go, okay?" Fujitaka reassured her.  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
"Remember, I prom-"  
  
But he stopped short as he noticed something behind Kahimi. On the cliff, there was a small ledge with a small space inside.  
  
"Okay, Kahimi, listen to me, there's a small ledge right beneath you, I need you to climb down there and I'll be right behind you."  
  
Kahimi paused for a second and then nodded her head again.  
  
Fujitaka leaned out farther to hold her hand in case she tripped.  
  
Kahimi slowly stepped one foot down at a time, trying not a trip.  
  
"That's right, easy does it," Fujitaka comforted.  
  
Then her foot reached an unsteady rock..  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"I still gotcha!" Fujitaka grabbed even tighter to her hand as he leaned out even farther on the ledge.  
  
The whole world around them started to shake even harder and snow began to rain on top of them. They set had set off the avalanche!  
  
"HANG ON!"  
  
With that, Fujitaka jumped off the cliff, wrapped his arms around Kahimi, and fell straight down the ledge.  
  
The snow shot straight off the off the cliff above them.  
  
Fujitaka held Kahimi closer to the cliff and shield her with his body as the snow thundered behind him, barely touching his back.  
  
The rumbling continued on and on, booming in both their ears. The chaos seemed endless.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Is it over?" Kahimi asked in a small voice.  
  
It was completely silent.  
  
"I think so," Fujitaka answered as he lifted his head and looked around. He began to loosen his arms and turned around.  
  
The snow piled up so high that the ground was right beneath their feet.  
  
Fujitaka sat down on the ledge and was about to push himself off onto the snow.  
  
"Wait! You might sink, that snow won't hold your weight. Here, tie these on to your shoe," Kahimi said as she pulled out the tennis rackets from her backpack.  
  
After they finished, Fujitaka hopped down first to expect things.  
  
"It looks good, and the tennis rackets really help," Fujitaka said as he held out his hand to help Kahimi down.  
  
"I knew they would," Kahimi answered back as she took his hand and jumped down. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Let's see," Fujitaka pulled out the map and checked. "We can't exactly get back up to the cliff and go back."  
  
"And it's already 8:00."  
  
"I think we better go look for shelter. There's no point in getting lost in the mountains and snow. I think there's a cabin just north of here." Then he closed the map and took out his compass and flashlight.  
  
Kahimi hung onto Fujitaka's arm, since it was too dark to see and getting lost was easy.  
  
~*~*  
  
It seemed like they were walking on for hours. But finally Fujitaka could see the outline of the cabin.  
  
They walked up and pushed the door open. Fujitaka held up the flashlight around the room. It was completely bare with no furniture or anything. The flashlight flickered for a second, and then went completely dead.  
  
"It's pitch black, here I can't see anything."  
  
"Hold up, I think there's a lantern here." Fujitaka said as he began to feel around. .  
  
"I see it," Kahimi said as she bent down and made a reach for a dark object.  
  
"Good, hang on, while I take get some matches." Fujitaka fumbled for a second was he began to check all of his pockets. "Nope, not there, ... not there,.. oh wait! Found them,"  
  
There was a quick sound of flick of the match and then a small flame burst out.  
  
Kahimi opened the old lantern while Fujitaka lit the candle inside.  
  
"Hey look, there's some old fire wood in here." Fujitaka exclaimed as he noticed the heap pile. He walked over and started to pile up the blocks of wood.  
  
Kahimi followed him with the lantern so he could see what he was doing.  
  
"Huh, if I didn't know better, I would say you took boys scouts when you were younger, Fujitaka-kun," Kahimi answered as she noticed how Fujitaka was building up the wood.  
  
"Still am," Fujitaka joked back.  
  
Then when he was finished, he took out his matches again, and lit the firewood from beneath in the opening. Slowly the fire began to crackle and light up the room.  
  
Fujitaka and Kahimi both took a seat down in front of the fire and were leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, trail A is off limits," Fujitaka said as he marked an X on the map. Then he picked up the walkie talkie and tried it. "Hello? Come in. This is Kinomoto. Hello?"  
  
Then he flung it down.  
  
"Too much snow, I can't get a connection."  
  
"You know, I've just realized that I might never be able to do things in my life that I've wanted to do," Kahimi suddenly said out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure you will," Fujitaka reassured her. "It's good to think positive."  
  
"Maybe, but there are some things in life I have never done. What if we get stuck? What if they don't find us in all this snow?"  
  
"Don't say that. They'll find us."  
  
"Fujitaka? Do.do you believe in regrets?" Kahimi asked in a small voice.  
  
"No..I believe everything happens for a purpose. Regrets are things of the past and I don't believe in living in the past either."  
  
"You know I've never been to a dance, or even to a carnival!" Kahimi exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Never?!," Fujitaka then put his arms around Kahimi to comfort her. "Then I guess I'm gonna have to promise to take you to the Snowflake Carnival tomorrow?"  
  
"But what if we don't get back?"  
  
"Remember I promised, so that must mean that we are going to get back, okay?"  
  
Kahimi nodded. She was so tired from all that walking in the freezing cold and her legs were completely numb. Not to mention, she felt so safe that Fujitaka was there with her.  
  
The cold wind blew outside, banging against the doors and window. But they just sat there in front of the blazing fire.  
  
"Fujitaka?" Kahimi asked in a small voice.  
  
"What is it Kahimi?"  
  
"..Thank you.." she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Fujitaka asked with almost a chuckle.  
  
"For being here with me. I hate getting lost," Kahimi replied.  
  
"It's okay to be scared."  
  
"But I haven't been this scared since my mom died."  
  
Kahimi could feel the tears swelling up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fujitaka said as he gently led Kahimi to his shoulder so she could cry.  
  
"My mom use to sing to me before she died. I still remember her last song." Kahimi said through the sobs.  
  
"I kept asking her why she had to leave me.sniff...and she told...me..sniff. that fate is both our friend and foe, but only we choose our destiny."  
  
"Your mother was very wise."  
  
"I know but I miss her a lot. It's only been a couple months."  
  
"Can you sing me the song?" Fujitaka asked as he pulled her away to look at her face. Then he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
Kahimi accepted it and wiped her silver eyes. Then she cleared her voice.  
  
How the universe began What the future holds Why do fools fall in love What happens to our souls Clues to life's mysteries Are what we hope to find Always reaching for a reason Searching for a sign  
  
Is there life on other planets Where the magic in a kiss What dreams really mean Who hears us when we wish  
  
Everybody's wondering Trying to understand Why all the revelations Are castles in the sand..  
  
To know the unknown Doesn't meant that much to me To know the unknown Some secrets are just meant to be I don't need all the answers  
  
Just one things true  
  
As long as the earth turns I'll always love you (To Know the Unknown-Pokemon: Mystery of the Unknown) Kitty: See, aren't you glad I didn't leave you hanging?? Yuhi: Man, you're pretty evil for a little girl. Kitty: Oh yea, and today for my special guest, I have Yuhi from Ayashi No Ceres. (It's a little bit more of a mature anime) And just for him, we have Yuhi's Cooking Fiasco.(He likes to cook in the manga!!) Yuhi: Go ahead and step into my kitchen! Kitty: Okay, whatcha making today Yuhi?? Yuhi: (pauses what he's doing) You know, you remind me of Chidori. A lot! Especially right now since you have pigtails. Kitty: You mean that cute little girl with the pigtails that has a crush on you! Yuhi: NO, I mean that annoying girl who acts like she's five-years-old and won't leave me alone! Kitty: That's because you're so cute!! Yuhi: (sweatdrops) (mummers to himself: now I know how Touya feels) Anyways, back to the cooking show. Today, I'm makin' Teriyaki Chicken, a personal favorite, hehe. First you pour the teriyaki sauce into the pan and wait for it to bubble a little, and then- (15 minutes later) Add some rice and seasoning, and there you have it. Kitty: That was great! Yuhi: But are you sure I had to make 20 dishes?! Kitty: Believe me, wait till you met Yuki. You're better than that one Chinese guy on the cooking shows who comes in to cook for us. Yuhi: Yen Can Cook!! Kitty: Yea, that's the one Yuhi: That man is completely amazing! Don't ever compare my feeble skills to him!!! By the way, is he here?! Kitty: (sweatdrops) Umm-he comes on Wednesdays and makes the cast's food. Yuhi: NOO!!!! Today's only Tuesday! I knew I should've come tomorrow. Kitty: Ah, hehe, do you want to come back tomorrow? Yuhi: Can I?! (grabs Kitty by the arms) Kitty: Sure, if you can let me go. Yuhi: (lets go and starts to jump for joy) Kitty: Well, that was interesting. But don't get me wrong people, Yuhi's a very cool guy. So please remember to review!! Thanks!!  
  
Kittychan: Hi everyone! I'm trying to hurry and finish this story cuz I'm going back to Vietnam to visit my grandma. Not to mention, catch up on some un-dubbed CCS episodes. ^-^. So by the time you read this, I'll probably be gone. Sorry. But I won't be back until August 4, but by then I would have thought out all my chapters already and plus, I can type really fast. ^-^. So, no worries, k? Has for my other fic, Is Love Forever, for all you guys that have already read it, I'm re-writing it. Why? Cuz I didn't think my fic made too much sense, so I'll get that over with. Not to mention, at the end of this chapter, I'm including two previews to up coming fics of mine. So check that out and tell me what you think, k? Thankies and please review when you can!! (P.S., sixth day) 


	8. Chapter 8

Kittychan: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. I'm SUPER-SUPER sorry, I didn't mean not to update this fic all summer!!! It was cuz I took a vacation to Vietnam to visit my grandma and I needed to work on my other fic. Believe me, Curse of the Wolf is gonna take some work and a whole-lotta research. But feel free to read that fic too! And just a reminder, there is no mature things in here except for maybe one swear word or two, I'm not there yet. But any sexual contact, you're reading the wrong fic. I'm only 15 and I still watch Disney Cartoons and cry about it!!! You really think I'm gonna have any mature stuff in here?? So if I have mislead you to think things like that, I am truly, really sorry. So, finally, here is the next chapter. 7th day, 7 more to go.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"And that's what happen," Fujitaka explained.  
  
"I still can't believe you survived, Dad." Touya replied on the receiving end. "Are you sure you're okay, not tired or anything?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not that old! Besides, after that long walk back up the cliff, I took a long nap. And I feel great!"  
  
"(Sigh)Alright, let me talk to the kaiju."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura's voice came on next. It seems that she was using another phone in the room.  
  
Fujitaka chuckled. There was nothing like a good laugh from his own kids.  
  
"Well, come on, I wanna hear how a kaiju, a Chinese Brat, and Tomoyo were able to find a fully grown man and an assistant teacher?" Touya continued on the other line.  
  
"Grg!! Oniichan!! You're a bigger kaiju!!!"  
  
"Then I guess I'm also the stronger, faster, and better looking kaiju, right?" Touya teased.  
  
"You wish!!!! Just what when I get back, I'm gonna give that enormous, ugly kaiju ego of yours a big whopping!!!!!"  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Hmp! Baka!" Sakura smirked back as she stuck out her tongue at the phone.  
  
"Okay, calm down, I was just kidding, now please hurry up and tell me.  
  
"Noo!! My lips are sealed!! Key locked and gone!"  
  
"If it's gone, then how come you're still talking?!"  
  
"GRG..."  
  
"Hey, you do know I'm paying for this right?! Long distance isn't cheap. Especially now I'm unemployed, which means I'm gonna have to get ANOTHER job! So hurry up!!"  
  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you." She said in a song voice.  
  
"Please all mighty princess of land of fairies?" Touya pleaded.  
  
"Oh!... I hate it when you use that princess thing."  
  
"It worked didn't it?"  
  
"Oh alright, but prepare for the taste of snow when I get home! Well, after we noticed that it was getting late. We formed a search party to look for them."  
  
"But weren't you guys suppose to be snowboarding?"  
  
"Yea, we did. The avalanche made some deep slopes so we had to take our snowboards. Then Ke-I mean Syaoran found Otousan's scarf in the snow. So we continued to follow down the path until we noticed a cabin. Ms Noda and Otousan were both safe and not to mention sleeping in front of a burned out fire. It was so sweet though Oniichan! Otousan must have let Ms Noda use his jacket because she was all wrapped in it and she was leaning against his shoulder and everything!"  
  
"Oh! I see now (^_~). Warm and cozy huh Dad? All alone and lost with a fire and everything. Empty cabin in the woods. Clothes intact I hope? All you needed were some marshmallows and a blanket then-"  
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Fujitaka cut in before he turned any redder. "Nothing happened! Kahimi fell asleep fast and I just gave her my coat cause I thought she would be cold, and then, I fell asleep. No biggie, I would have done it for anyone.  
  
But Touya continued to push on. "But this isn't anyone, this was Kahimi!"  
  
"Last time, I checked I was the father and the one who was suppose to be asking the questions. So, let's talk about what you did yesterday Touya?? Didn't you tell me Yuki(Touya's expression at the time: @_@') was sleeping over to help you study for an up coming exam? You know, all alone in the house, late at night, sounds very romantic and cozy to me, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yea! And we all know what happened last time you were SUPPOSE to be studying with Yuki." Sakura spoke up.  
  
"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT A FREAKIN' HENTAI!!!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING?!?!?!?! ALL THAT I ASK IS TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH MY FRIEND AND YOU GO OFF AND ACCUSE ME OF SUCH ACTIONS?!!?!?!?!?! I WILL NOT STAND-"  
  
But he stopped himself short when he noticed there was laughter on the receiving.  
  
"That is not funny!" Touya gritted through his teeth as he shot his poisonous glare at the phone.  
  
"Hahaha, you don't know how wrong you are. Hahaha, but seriously, I know you didn't anything son. You're a seinen now and Touya, I trust you." Then Fujitaka suddenly changed his voice into a low and husky sound. "But next time you remember to be careful when you play with fire against your father. Never forget that I still got some tricks up my sleeves and, you will get burned every time."  
  
"Sigh..(-_-') yes, anata wa kaijuu desu. Hail, hail to the champ." Touya said, sarcastically.  
  
"Darn straight. And don't you forget it."  
  
"Otousan 1, Oniichan-Zip!" Sakura shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Anways, I gotta go. You know, shigoto calls."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have a job!?!?!" Sakura asked, shocked.  
  
"I lied. Later kaiju, see you tomorrow Otousan."  
  
"Take care of yourself Touya. Bye!"  
  
Click!  
  
"Come Sakura! We're gonna be late for the Snowflake Carnival!" Tomoyo shouted as she popped her head into the room. "Are you done?"  
  
"Hai. Coming!" Sakura replied back. "Are you coming too Otousan?"  
  
"Of course, I'll catch up with you kids later. Have a good time." Fujitaka answered.  
  
"Thanks. See you soon!" Then before, running out the door with her friend at her side and Kero carefully stuffed in her hood, Sakura leaned forward and kiss Fujitaka on the cheek.  
  
So what is it that you plan to do now, huh? His inner voice asked.  
  
I made a promise right? And have I ever broken a promise before? Fujitaka thought back to himself as he began to get ready.  
  
Hmm...let's see, memory check. Hmmm..good, good, good, excellent..  
  
See?  
  
Oh wait.  
  
What?! What do you mean "wait"?  
  
There is one promise you haven't checked.  
  
And what promise is that?  
  
The most important one!!!! Jeez, time for another memory flash back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"It was a great idea to come up here. It's so beautiful!" Nadeshiko exclaimed looking out the window at a young Touya and Sakura playing in the snow.  
  
"I wanted to do something special for you and kids. Something for the memories." Fujitaka replied as he came up from behind Nadeshiko and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"The kids look like they're having fun, huh?"  
  
Both watch in content as they saw Touya's attempt to make the biggest snowman in the world, but unfortunately only reached to his chin.  
  
"I shall bwe the bweautiful pwrincess of this land." Sakura stated after she had successfully climbed a little tree stump, in her little chibi voice.  
  
"Oh? And how beautiful do you intend to be?" Touya jested.  
  
"As beautiful as Mommy is! And I shall rwule o-ver all the fairwees!" Sakura exclaimed holding up a stick as if it were a staff.  
  
"Well then, your highness, here's a royal snow ball for the princess!" Within seconds, Touya had already hurled a huge snowball at her back.  
  
"HEY!! Off with his head!!"  
  
A snowball hurled back in Touya's direction, hitting him straight on his face.  
  
"Fujitaka, umm- I need to talk to you." Nadeshiko said as she pulled him away from the window and towards a sofa.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked as he followed and sat down in a chair next to her.  
  
Trying hard to hide her sorrow, Nadeshiko forced on a smile. "Well, I can feel it, .... that's it almost .you know..that time."  
  
"What?! No, it can't be almost time. Th-this is too soon." Fujitaka began to stutter as he jumped up from his spot and began to pace back and forth. "It wasn't enough time. It can't be true. Are you sure?" he asked but didn't even wait for an answer from her. "Oh my god, maybe we should've stayed home. Now we're gonna need an ambulance, a-a-a-a doctor, arg, I should've taken along my cell phone. This is too sudden!"  
  
Nadeshiko leaned out a hand to reassure her husband. "Fujitaka, please.calm down. W-we both knew this would happen. I told you it would, when you asked me to marry you." She said in a calm voice. There was a silence moment between them, since neither knew what to say,..until Nadeshiko had a deep sigh and looked back up at Fujitaka with her sad leaf-green eyes.  
  
"Do you regret it?" She asked in a small and almost quivering voice.  
  
"What?!" Fujitaka spun around and looked Nadeshiko straight in her eyes in disbelief of what he was hearing.  
  
"I said..do you regret marrying me?" She asked again, but this time, more slowly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Fujitaka rushed over to her side on the chair and held her close "Not ever. What would make you even think of such a thing? You know I never could do that." He brought a hand up to her face, just to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I know." Nadeshiko replied as she took both hands and wrapped them around the hand on her face. "I just-well seeing how upset you are now...I-I-I didn't want you to have regrets."  
  
"Regets?!" he asked in showing a small smile. "Marrying you was the only thing I've ever done right in my life!"  
  
"Really?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Cross the heart I keep you in." Fujitaka answered as he bent his head down where they met for a sweet kiss. "I love you so much."  
  
"I know you do. That's why I'm so thankful that I found you." Nadeshiko said back with her sweetest smile.  
  
Then they both went outside to join Touya and Sakura in the biggest snow fight that lasted on endless hours.  
  
And every time I close my eyes I thank the lord that That I've got you And you've got me too And every time I think of it I pinch myself cuz I don't believe it's true That someone like you Loves me too (Every Time I Close My Eyes-Babyface)  
  
~*~* (later that night)  
  
Fujitaka was sitting up in bed reading a book, while Nadeshiko sat next to him, with her head rested on his shoulder and her long wavy hair, plaited as it tumbled down the front of his shirt. It was nighttime and a crested moon was casting it's light, causing the falling snowflakes outside their window to have a heavenly glow and the world seemed to be at peace.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka suddenly spoke up as he put down his book.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said to you...on our wedding day?" he asked as he reached out for her hand. The sleeves of her pajamas covered half of her hand and stopped right where her ring was. He held her hand in his own, so that the two rings were touching.  
  
"Of course I do.." Nadeshiko said softly. "I hear every time I wake up..every time you hold me like this..." she said as Nadeshiko took Fujitaka's right arm and brought it around herself. "Every time you tell me how much you love me..I remember..you said that you wouldn't stop loving me when death parts us.. That time itself would die along side with me, ...just so (yawn..) it couldn't change your love."  
  
"I ju- I just wanted you stay longer with me, that's all. If I kept you too close, it's only because I wanted to keep you longer." Fujitaka replied back as he dropped a light kiss on her head.  
  
Her voice suddenly grew sleepy and her eyes were slowly closing. Still, she forced them open. "I know. But just promise me this."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me...When I leave, you must try and move on."  
  
"How do you expect me love anyone else but you?"  
  
"I know you love me... And you always will. ...I'll always stay in your heart,... like you said. But I don't want you to be lonely...being alone...is the worse suffering...in the world..."  
  
Fujitaka didn't answer. He just stroked her hair, simply enjoying the precious time he had left with his beloved.  
  
"You will love again, .. I know you will." Nadeshiko answered softly. Then she smiled secretly, as if she knew something he didn't. "And who knows, maybe we'll even see each other again some day."  
  
"You better go to sleep, tomorrow will be another long day." Then he reached over, turned out the lights, then slid down into the sheets.  
  
I could stay awake Just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming  
  
"I love you.." she whispered. Her voice calm, and gently, like the wind.  
  
I could spend my life In this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
I don't wanna close me eyes I don't wanna fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't wanna miss a thing Cause even when I dream again The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Hours have past but still Fujitaka refused to close his eyes. All he wanted to do was lay there and listen to her soft and steady breathing.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss I just wanna be with you Right here with you, just like this I just wanna hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine Be forever in this moment For the rest of time  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
You see what I mean? I never did keep your promise. How many years as it been?  
  
I was just pinning my time. You know how much I loved her. Fujitaka thought back as he began to tie the laces on his boots.  
  
Yes, but you know what they say. If you really do love her, then you have to let her go.  
  
It hasn't exactly been easy.  
  
Well where are you going?  
  
Over to Kahimi's, remember I promised her I would take her to the carnival.  
  
~*~*  
  
Kahimi pulled her white turtle neck over her head her long straight hair into a long ponytail, as she prepared for a good booktail. And, as usual, whenever she did something, she would sing whatever song popped into her head at the moment.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much It makes You cry Have you ever needed someone so bad You can't Sleep at night  
  
  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Coming!" She threw her book down on the crouch and ran to the door.  
  
The door swung open and there stood Fujitaka!  
  
"Fujitaka! How are you?" Kahimi asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"First of all, I'm fine, how are you? Did you get enough rest?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I took a quick nap after we got back. Thank you for asking."  
  
"So.." Fujitaka said without thinking as he began to shuffle his feet in the cold snow.  
  
Kahimi just smiled, seeing how this was the first time she had ever seen Fujitaka nervous. "So, what do I owe this honor of your presence?" She teased.  
  
"Well, I thought we had a date." Fujitaka blurted out.  
  
"What?" She was a little taken back by the sudden surprise. In fact, she even began to blush.  
  
"Well, not an actually date, but don't you remember my promise?" he continued ask in a causal voice.  
  
"Well, you don't have to keep it. Well, what I mean is-umm. I know you said that just to make me less worried, and..it worked. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with Sakura. You don't need to worry about me. It's not like I'm the only one who hasn't been to a carnival, right?"  
  
"Well, then...ummm." Fujitaka paused for a moment to decide what he should say next. "Well- I'm here and Sakura's not with me. Besides, she has an escort. I mean, you're not gonna make my long, tired-some, crusade over to your cabin be for nothing are ya?" Fujitaka joked.  
  
Kahimi giggled.  
  
So he decided to keep pushing his luck. "Come on, you know you want to. All the cool kids are doing it. Just give it a try."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way. Hmmm...alright, but only for half an hour and then I'm coming straight back."  
  
"Hey, you leave when you want to and I'll be happy to escort you back personally."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right back." With that, she disappeared inside the cabin and reappear with a scarf, and a long warm coat.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes, but there still one thing left."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hmmm..now what's that phrase again?" She cocked her head to side and looked up while she tapped her finger against her chin, pretending to think. "Oh yes,...last one there is a rotten egg!!" Then she dashed ahead of Fujitaka toward the sparkling light and large Ferris wheel.  
  
"Hey you cheated!!" Fujitaka shouted behind as he trailed after her.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Prepare to go down Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran smirked as he picked up the toy gun and aimed for the target.  
  
"Oh?" Eriol asked, pretending to surprised. Then he also added, "Then I guess I better actually 'try' this time, huh?"  
  
"Why don't you but your mouth where your game is?" Syaoran smirked back.  
  
"Hoho, I have got to get this on video," Tomoyo declared as she took out her mini camera. "Who do you want to bid on Sakura?" But there was no answer. "Sakura?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned around.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, I just well, thought that Otousan would be here by here. He said he would catch up later."  
  
"Well, maybe he needed to do something first. I'm sure he'll show up soon."  
  
"Hmm.." Sakura looked down at her shoes. "Maybe you're right. I just wish he would have some more fun. Usually around Valentine's Day, he always seems to be burying himself in work."  
  
"But didn't you tell me that now that your dad is hanging out with Ms Noda right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Then you don't need to worry about him so much." Tomoyo said brightly with a rather sly grin of her own.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, observing her friend very closely to see if she had another one of her schemes brewing in her head.  
  
"And we have a tie!!!" A voice shouted from the shooting booth.  
  
"Oh wow! I guess they both won." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran walked up to the two of them. "Sakura, go ahead and pick one out."  
  
"Reallly?! You mean it?" Sakura asked, her beautiful eyes big and shimmering. "Oh thank you Syaoran!" Then she tip-toed up(since he was so tall) and gave he a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Crimson red soon spread over Syaoran's face as he tried to hide it.  
  
"You too, Tomoyo." Eriol said, looking down at her.  
  
"Oh.and I suppose you would want a kiss too, am I right?" Tomoyo asked, giving Eriol that all-knowing look.  
  
"I can dream, can't I?" Eriol smirked with a big grin.  
  
"Then keep dreaming." Tomoyo teased.  
  
But Eriol didn't look hurt. "Then I guess you would be, what they call a dream-come true," he whispered softly.  
  
"Oh please!" Syaoran yelled out of exasperation. "I could do better."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I know you could, but that's for Sakura. For me, that's good enough." Then she turned back to Eriol, who instantly bent down for his kiss, which Tomoyo was glad to give. Then she too, walked over to Sakura, who had finished deciding which stuff animal to get.  
  
"Did you decide yet Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yep! I decided to get this." There, in Sakura's arms, was a large amber wolf, with flickering dark eyes.  
  
"If you ask me, it's looks a bit like our Syaoran here, don't you think?" Eriol asked, rising one eyebrow.  
  
Syaoran just instantly shot him the death glare.  
  
"What did you get Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't sure since there are so many cute ones,...but I made up my mind. I decided to get this." She revealed a midnight blue cat with orange ears, orange nose, and the tip of the tail was orange as well.  
  
"If you ask me, that cat looks a bit like you Eriol." Syaoran smirked back, remembering when Sakura was caught in Wonderland.  
  
Eriol just shot his own Cheshire cat grin back at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Isn't that your dad?" Tomoyo asked, pointing behind Sakura.  
  
All four of them spun around to see Fujitaka and Kahimi walking towards them.  
  
"Hey kids, how are you?" Fujitaka asked calmly, as he approached them.  
  
""We're fine, nice to see you Sir," Eriol replied in his gentleman manner.  
  
"Ms Noda!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"How are you girls doing? Are you having fun?" Kahimi asked back with a pretty smile.  
  
"Yes! What about you? What have you been doing?" Sakura asked back.  
  
"Well, seeing how this is my first time to a carnival, your father was kind enough to show me around. In fact, just right now, I just beat him in bumper cars!"  
  
"Wow! If you beat Kinomoto-san, you must be really good Ms Noda." Tomoyo complimented.  
  
"Yes, now I owe her a present." Fujitaka said proudly, as if it was nothing to be ashamed of. (what a good sport he is!)  
  
"Oh, no! You don't have to that. It was just a little bet for fun, that's all."  
  
"Nevertheless, I am a man of my word." Fujitaka persisted.  
  
Then Sakura suggested, "Otousan, you should try the shooting arcade. They have very good prizes."  
  
"Okay, why not?"  
  
They all watched with great interest as Fujitaka picked up the gun. The point of the game was aim, and speed. The usual 10 points ducks would swim back and forth, in 5 different rows, but there was a bonus duckling somewhere close to the bottom. The problem, beside it being small and covered by the other bigger ducks, was that you had to hit right before it gets to an opening certain spot.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Two ducks went down on the first second.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
Five more ducks were shot.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
In about a minute, Fujitaka already had about 50 points.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
Suddenly, there was a different sound that came up.  
  
DING!  
  
"Hey, he did! He hit the bonus duck!" Syaoran exclaimed. Neither Eriol or him were even able to accomplish that.  
  
"You never told us your father could shoot Sakura!" Eriol said in surprised that someone could be that skilled.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
More ducks went down.  
  
"And TIME!"  
  
"That was great Otousan!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"You were amazing! Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Kahimi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you know, it comes and goes," Fujitaka replied casual, playing it cool.  
  
"Congratulations Sir. You got the top score. Here's your prize." Then the man handed Fujitaka a bag, instead of a stuff animal. "It's a music box, but I thought you wouldn't want it to break, so I already put it in a box for you." The man kindly explained.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Then Fujitaka turned to Kahimi.  
  
"Your Majesty." He said, bowing. "I give you, your present."  
  
Kahimi laughed at his little joke. But she decided to play along. "Thank you good Sir, that will be all."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Look, there's a singing contest." Eriol said pointing over to his right at a lighted up stage. "Let's enter."  
  
"Okay! Sakura, Syaoran, are you coming?"  
  
"Sure! What about you Otousan? Ms Noda?" Sakura asked turning to the two adults.  
  
"That's a great idea. Kahimi, you have a great voice, you should enter!" Fujitaka suggested.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please? For me?" Then he pulled out the puppy eyes and pouted look. (Gasp! He used the "for me" quote. Hint, hint. =^-^=)  
  
"Sigh...okay for you. But only because you got me this music box."  
  
"Great come on!" Then he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the stage leaving the four behind, a little puzzled.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura shouted as she ran right after them, with the rest of gang behind.  
  
~*~* (you guys noticed that Fujitaka was holding her hand. =^-~=)  
  
"Alright, give it up for those two! What a voice!!"  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stepped off the stage, after a stunning performance together, singing Some Day We'll Know (Walk to Remember soundtrack).  
  
"That was great Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan. But I thought yours was better."  
  
Before Tomoyo and Eriol went, Sakura and Syaoran had also sung a duet together. Their song was In the Beginning (Anastasia Soundtrack).  
  
"And now, we have our very last contestant!"  
  
"Good luck." Fujitaka whispered to Kahimi.  
  
"Thanks!" She replied back with a smile.  
  
"Let's give it up for her!!  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
  
"H-hello everyone." Kahimi said nervously as she sat down on the stool in front of the mike. "I would like to this dedicate this to all my new students whom I enjoy teaching so much. And especially to my new friend, Umm-just considered this a message from your lost one."  
  
What if I told you It was all meant to be Would you believe me? Would you believe It's almost a feeling That we've met before So don't tell me that I'm crazy When I tell you love is here now  
  
Her voice was sweet and seemed flowing in a way. Sounding almost angelic. Fujitaka was standing on the side, watching her sing.  
  
A moment like this So people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
The stage was outside and the skies were so clear up in the mountains. So the starry night opened up and it looked as if a moonbeam was cast down to where Kahimi was sitting, like an open stage for the universe to hear.  
  
Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I may be dreaming But still I'm awake Can't we make the dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love That we share  
  
Her eyes themselves, seemed to match the color of the heavenly stars, holding all her secrets. And the way they would shine when she smiled, they seemed to reflect all the beauty in the world.  
  
A moment like this So people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment Like this  
  
Could this be the rainbow? I wanna know that you will catch me When I fall So let me tell you this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment  
  
A moment like this So people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Oh I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment  
  
  
  
For some strange reason, Fujitaka didn't know why,.. but the air around Kahimi went hazy and light. And there seemed to be no one else around them.  
  
Like this  
  
But suddenly an image of Nadeshiko, and she was standing where Kahimi was, just flashed before his eyes. Fujitaka double blinked to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. But everything looked normal.  
  
APPLAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*  
  
We get almost every night  
  
When that moon is big and bright It's a supernatural delight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
  
"I still cannot believe, how unbelievable you were!!! That was the most incredible thing I have ever heard." Fujitaka said in disbelief. They were both sitting down on a bench, tying the laces of their ice skates. In front of them, was the large pond, completely frozen people gliding across the water, as wires of hung lights glowed above them.  
  
Everybody here is out of sight They don't bark And they don't bite They keep their cool to keep it tight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
  
"Oh, well thank you very much Fujitaka-san. I'm glad you enjoyed." Kahimi replied, a bit shyly, as she turned red from the embarrassment.  
  
"Well, thank you for the tickets. You should've kept them to yourself, I mean I can go the movies anytime." Fujitaka shrugged.  
  
"Well, it was the least I could do for that music box you got me. Plus I thought it would be nice for you and your family to spend some time together." Kahimi replied.  
  
"Well, there are four tickets, and three of us in the family..soooooo...why don't you come with us?" Fujitaka asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh no! I wouldn't want to intrude on a family outing. I couldn't, it would feel completely wrong." Kahimi spoke up quickly.  
  
"Hey, the more the merrier. Besides I know the kids won't mind."  
  
Then Fujitaka stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance? Well, I mean this skate?"  
  
Dancing in the moonlight Everybody's Feeling warm and bright It's such a fine, romantic sight  
  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
  
Kahimi giggled. Then she promptly stood up as well, coming up to his chin and accepted his hand.  
  
We like our fun and we never fight You can't dance and stay uptight It's a super natural delight Everybody was dancing in the moonlight  
  
Dancing in the moonlight Everybody's Feeling warm and bright It's such a fine, romantic sight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  
  
Dancing in the moonlight Everybody's Feeling warm and bright It's such a fine, romantic sight Everybody's dancing in the moonlight (Dancing in the Moonlight-Toploader (A Walk to Remember Soundtrack)  
  
MNKitty: Hiya everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. But I worked hard to make it extra kawaii for everyone who waited so patiently for me. Please excuse any mistakes in the end, I kinda rushed it since I needed to finished my homework. I still wanna thank anybody who has read this or reviewed. I promise to keep coming out this more chapters, but I can't make any promise on how soon it will be. If you would like, just include in your review that you want me to update you, or e-mail me at serpentine_kitty@hotmail.com. Bunch of thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiee! It's me again, after such a long time. You know the same old, Gomen Nasai!! So many idea yet not enough time to carry them all out. As Usagi- chan says, one of these days, my head is gonna explode from all these ideas. It's not good for my health obviously. But I won't keep you waiting with all my yakking. 8th day.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be home on time, okay?  
  
"Alright, love you too. Mata ne."  
  
Click!  
  
"Alright, my shift is over, I'll see you tomorrow Bill." Fujitaka said to his co-worker as he took off his lab coat and hung it up.  
  
"You too Professor. Have a good night. I trust I'll see you later at the Daidoji residence for their charity ball?"  
  
"Just don't me find you spiking the punch again, alright?" Fujitaka joked back. Then he took his briefcase and headed out the door."  
  
~*~* "Ouch, Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed after being painfully poked by a needle.  
  
"Mmm momen masai Makura-mhan," Tomoyo said with a mouth full of pins. Sakura bent over and pulled them out so she could actually understand what her friend was saying.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm so excited!! This is going to be fantastic! I'll try to be more careful though, you're almost done." Tomoyo continued, as Sakura sighed and stuck the pins back into Tomoyo's mouth. There was nothing she or possibly anything human that could stop Tomoyo from her ideas.  
  
"I still can't believe you picked this theme just so YOU could make everyone's costumes."  
  
"Mof mourse, Blah," Tomoyo spitted out the pins onto a near by table. "An 18th century ball is the perfect thing for a charity fest. Plus I get to decide how everyone should look. There, all finished." Tomoyo said as she stepped back to admire her masterpiece.  
  
Sakura was standing on a small stool dressed and an elegant polonaise. Her fitted bodice and skirt was a cream colored pink, (which was in the back and acted like a fitted jacket that was sewn to a strapless white dress) and the front was white with little pink ribbons around her waist. The sleeves were quarter cut (cut the elbow and drapes out), with layers of lace ruffles draping out. Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a long ponytail with real sakura blossoms at the root and ending in long curls, like her front bangs. A silver heart hung on a pink chocker around her neck.  
  
Tomoyo just sighed in silent happiness, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Her eyes almost brimming with tears.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Tomoyo just mouthed something that sounded like perfect, but she was too overwhelmed happiness that she just couldn't put it into vocal..  
  
However, Eriol arrived at just the right time, knocking first.  
  
"Sakura, are you decent?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Hai," Sakura answered back.  
  
Eriol stuck his head in to see. "Wow! Sakura, you look beautiful, Syaoran would be very please." He complemented making Sakura blush.  
  
"Eriol-kun, you look so handsome!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Eriol was dressed in midnight-blue jacket with tails hanging down with a white blouse with ruffles in the middle and a gold colored vest. He had beige breeches reaching just below his knees ending with long white socks and the 18th century shoes. At his neck was a single gem collar, which just added on to his confiscation.  
  
"Doma arigato Sakura-chan. Now Tomoyo-chan," he said turning to her, "go changed, the party is about to start!"  
  
"But I wanted to add more to Sakura-chan's hair. It's too simple!" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Go!" Eriol said, pushing her into the changing room and then shutting the door tight. Then he turned back to Sakura and said, "Sakura, did you call you father yet?"  
  
"Yes, he said he should be arriving any moment soon."  
  
BAM! The changing room's door flung opened. "By the way, Sakura, here are your father's clothes." Then as soon as Tomoyo had given Sakura the clothes, Eriol was pushing her back into the room. "Tell him to-"  
  
BAM! And there went the closet door.  
  
Eriol sighed as he turned around and leaned against the door, making sure Tomoyo wouldn't pop out again.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol, I'll look after Tomoyo and you go wait with Syaoran, okay?" Sakura offered.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan, I need to go and greet the guest anyways. Jeez, she can afford a fancy mansion but she can't afford locks."  
  
"I heard that!" shouted a muffled cry from inside the closet.  
  
~*~*  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Syaoran asked anxiously as he paced back and forth. He was dressed similar to Eriol except his jacket was a rich forest green, his vest was dark silver and his breeches were black instead of beige. He also had a jeweled collar except his gem was an emerald green compared to Eriol's royal purple.  
  
Both Eriol and Syaoran were in the waiting room where the guests come through to sign in and donate their funds.  
  
"You know Tomoyo." Eriol simply shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean know me?" Asked a voice from behind them.  
  
There was Tomoyo, dressed just as elegantly as Sakura except her bodice was a dark indigo with a lavender dress. She had ribbons adorned on her sleeve, which were also quarter cut with laces. Her long, dark hair was pulled up a pretty bun encircled in little white lilacs and two curly strand of hair each ran down the sides of her face.  
  
Eriol just stared. It was as if every single vocabulary he ever knew, all the English and Japanese words, just disappeared from his mind causing a dazed stare. Same with Syaoran, as soon as Sakura came up from behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you Eriol, you look very nice too." Tomoyo answered back seeing how blank Eriol's face was.  
  
"Syaoran what do you think? Sakura asked, going a bit pink.  
  
Syaoran just went red. He swallowed hard and muttered something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Bea..Bea..pretttty.." Obviously the word "beautiful" was too much for him to handle at the moment.  
  
Sakura just giggled as Syaoran's awkward state. It was a rare moment to see him speechless now since they've been together for so long.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo!" shouted a voice from behind them. All four of them turned around to see Yuki and Touya.  
  
"I hope we're not late," Yuki said as he waved. He looked soooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!! His outfit was of course similar to Eriol's and Syaoran's except his pants were longer and he was wearing long boots. His jacket and pants was black with a silver vest, which complimented his kind eyes. Instead of a collar or ruffles, he had a light blue necktie tucked in inside his vest. (What I mean is not an actual tie but one of those that look like a piece of fabric tucked in, usually rich people wears them with the whole blazer)  
  
"Yuki!! You made it just in time!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed toward him. "Where's Touya?"  
  
"Right here." Said a voice behind Yuki. There appeared Touya, wearing what looked almost like one of his violin tuxedo. Except Tomoyo changed it to make it look more 18th century-like. He was also wearing a necktie, except his was a darker blue, along with a long black trench coat that buttoned in the middle but opened out at his legs to reveal his black pants. And in the back of his trench coat was cut into tails.  
  
"Tall, dark, and handsome was exactly what I was going for." Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," said a voice close to Sakura. They all turned around to find Kaho standing there.  
  
"Mitsuki-san!! You made it!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards her for a hug.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, it's good to see you again." She said softly. "Tomoyo, thank you so much for taking time to make my dress. It's beautiful."  
  
And it was, of course(!). Her dress was similar to Tomoyo's and Sakura's except his had a high collar instead of low like the girls. Like Eriol, she had ruffles coming down from the collar with a jeweled chocker. Her dress was a rich peach and beige color with her hair also up in an elegant bun, except she wore her bangs straight instead of curly.  
  
Touya's expression turned to sulking. He hated seeing his old girlfriend because she always had some kind of prediction.  
  
Kaho, however, spotted this immediately and just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Touya, I won't say anything, so you don't need to keep wearing that expression." She simply said. Still, Touya didn't look too reassured.  
  
"Try to cheer Touya-san. Besides, Nakura will be very please with how well you look tonight," Eriol said with a big grin.  
  
At that moment, Touya's expression automatically dropped. He lowered his head and voice and whispered," She's not close by is she?" he asked in desperation.  
  
Suddenly, as if by psychic connection, there was a loud voice, shouting behind them. "TOUYA!!!!!"  
  
Touya's expression dropped from sulking to complete terror!! "Wait!! Don't- "  
  
But he was cut in by Eriol asking Ms Mitsuki to dance as soon as the waltz struck up. "Kaho, would you like to? For old times sake." Eriol asked, offering a hand.  
  
"Eriol-kun, you were always the gentleman." Kaho replied as she accepted.  
  
"Yuki, would you honor me with this dance?" Tomoyo asked, turning to Yuki.  
  
"Of course, Tomoyo I'd love to!" Yuki said, extending his arm so Tomoyo could hook hers around it. Then they set off with Sakura and Syaoran, leaving Touya alone, and defenseless.  
  
"Yuki, you traitor.." Touya muttered his breath. "Tonight, you're getting your own ride home. Hope it doesn't rain."  
  
"Umm.Touya?" Repeated Nakura's voice, except Touya could sense her presence right behind him.  
  
Sigh. Okay, this is it. Just suck it in and go for it. You'll live. Just one night, only. Hey come on, you've fallen off a cliff before, this should be a piece of cake. Okay, now!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Coward..  
  
"Umm, Touya?" Nakura said again this time tapping lightly on his shoulder.  
  
Touya just turned around, without thinking, but had his eyes shut tight. Slowly, he peered through one eye to make it was safe.  
  
But instead both eyes and jaw(!) dropped about 3 ft towards the ground.  
  
There was Nakura, dressed in a perfectly, classy dress. It was red and black dress, close to Sakura and Tomoyo's, with a black chocker and a red butterfly hanging off. Her long hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, dressed with an ornamental, crystal butterfly. And her long hair fell back in waves. She was carry herself different somehow, more shy-like and quiet. Completely un-Nakura, which was usually loud and jumping all over the place.  
  
"Umm..er..You probably wouldn't want to,... but.. would you like... to .um.. dance?" Nakura asked in a small voice, yes, a small voice, and turning slightly pink.  
  
Touya, after popping his mouth back into his jaws and putting back in his eyes, smiled and held out his hand.  
  
~*~* Fujitaka sighed as he leaned against the wall. He had arrived, not too long after Touya and was already dressed him his outfit.  
  
His costumes was, however different from every one else. He had a long white sleeve, which hang long from his shoulder to his elbow and then come in like a regular shirt at his wrist. (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's the shirt that Bart Simpson was wearing in the Hamlet episode). Outside of the shirt, is an auburn vest trimmed with gold and handfuls of gold, copper, and ember autumn leaves as a pattern. He even had a pocket watch with chains dangling so he could hang his pocket watch, the only prized procession he's kept from his parents after they died. His breeches were a tan color and he wore knee high brown boots, just like Yuki.  
  
The party was no doubt a huge turnout. People were dancing, all dressed gracefully, thanks to Tomoyo. But he just didn't feel like he belonged so he just started to drift off to the side, now sitting by himself, watching the others dance.  
  
Suddenly a loud "thump" came from behind him.  
  
Thinking that someone could be in trouble, and being the heroic type he is, Fujitaka followed the sound into a large area. There in the middle, stood a gigantic fish tank. It was so big, it touched the two walls so it was impossible to walk around it.  
  
He couldn't help but to start admiring the amazing colors of the tropical fish, swimming back and forth like birds in the sky. All those colors, and bubbles everywhere, it was like dream, ...a rainbow beneath the ocean blue. The waters even reflected onto the whole ceiling so it was like he was underwater.  
  
Then there was one fish that caught his eye. It stood out among the brilliant colors because of its sleek, slivery scales. And a violet line streaked across its eye. At the bottom of the tank were pictures and plaques stating which fish was which. Fujitaka skimmed through and found it on the corner.  
  
Type: Angel Fish Location: Southern Japan Nickname: Nadeshiko  
  
Fujitaka looked back up and found the fish staring at him for a while, and then, as if by chance, led him across the tank from one side to the other, weaving through the holes, and castles, the plants and other companions.  
  
Suddenly, it stops. After it went a little loop in a rock, it stopped right in front of it.  
  
"What is it?" Fujitaka muttered to the fish.  
  
It was almost as if the fish actually heard and moved out of the way.  
  
There was an eye staring back at Fujitaka through the loop!!!  
  
Fujitaka jumped back from shock. He took out his glasses and rubbed them clean with a handkerchief from his pocket, then put them back on.  
  
Then he edged back towards the tank, though very slowly, the eye was still there, but this time it blinked. Perhaps there was someone on the other side of the tank. It is possible, Fujitaka thought to himself, trying to find a logical answer for the eye staring at him. Because of the water, he couldn't identify whose eye it was exactly.  
  
"Fujitaka?" suddenly said a voice from the other side of the screen.  
  
"Kahimi?" Fujitaka asked back, just recognizing the voice. He bent in closer towards the glass. That silvery eye did seem familiar. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on the other side. Hold up, let me see if I can find a hole somewhere in one of these castles." Her voice echoed from the tank.  
  
Then, the eye disappeared, moving to the right. Fujitaka followed.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"The kids wanted me to come and sing for the charity. And since I wasn't busy grading papers, I decided to come. What about you?"  
  
Fujitaka continued moving right, following her voice, only seeing more fish. "Well, it's better than be stuck at the office with research papers. Plus it's not everyday people suddenly start wearing 18th century clothes."  
  
"My feet can't take it." Kahimi joked. "What are you doing here? In this room I mean."  
  
"I don't dance too well, you know. Stepped on one too many toes in my life time already." Fujitaka answered.  
  
"What the perfect Professor Fujitaka-san can't dance?" Kahimi asked with a slight hint of surprise and teasing in her voice.  
  
"You're teasing with me. I'm not perfect.." he said as Fujitaka continued to walk along the tank.  
  
"Sure if you're comparing yourself to the personality of mystical beings, then no, but to the average man, you are."  
  
"Aww Kahimi, you're making me blush." Fujitaka jested.  
  
Then Fujitaka saw her. Her sweet face and head through a large hole craved into one of the rocks that was just big enough too. The water flowed continuously, creating an angelic mirage of her image. The light reflection off the ceiling played back down on her head like ripples falling down her hair.  
  
They both smiled at the sight of each other and blushed slightly. Thank god for the tank or else it would've been crystal clear.  
  
"Ahem," Fujitaka suddenly said after coming back down to earth. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Oh I would but how do I get to you? The tank takes up the whole room!  
  
I think we've better meet back in the ballroom, I'll go back around." Kahimi replied.  
  
~*~*  
  
As Fujitaka entered back inside the ballroom to find it packed as ever, now that more people had arrived.  
  
How the heck was he suppose to find Kahimi through that crowd. And it was useless shouting since the orchestra had started playing. Nevertheless, Fujitaka tried to make his way through the crowd.  
  
"Kahimi!" he tried to shout. "Kahimi!" It was worth a shot.  
  
"Fujitaka-san?!" called a distant voice from across the room.  
  
"Kahim-whoa!" Fujitaka was suddenly pulled up into the dance as everyone just grabbed a close partner.  
  
"Fujitaka! Where are you?" Kahimi asked, as she too was suddenly pulled in.  
  
The gentlemen would twirl the girl and then bow, then they turned around and started dancing with the girl behind them. Hand and arm lifted up and hooked around each other, round about like a carousel, waltz for a couple of minutes, twirl and then bow again.  
  
"I'm over here!" Fujitaka shouted back, but it was no use.  
  
"Where over here?"  
  
Just then Fujitaka had finished twirling his partner, as Kahimi's partner finished twirling her, both of them back to back. They bowed and spun around only to meet eye to eye.  
  
(Neko strikes up romantic music! Bubbles everywhere!)  
  
"Kahimi/Fujitaka!"  
  
No doubt, she had to be one of the best dressed up person there, (other than Fujitaka of course, ahem..). A wreath of lilies held in an incomplete bun with her long hair flowing down her back in long curls. Her dress was a deep cream color with lacey collared sleeves and neckline. Her eyes were sparkling from the ballroom lights, which gave her a complementary glow.  
  
"Do you think your feet can handle one last dance?" Fujitaka asked with a grin holding out his hand.  
  
"I think there's still one left in them." Kahimi replied, accepting it. "But on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Not to step on my feet, they already hurt." Kahimi asked with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Promise."  
  
The air was filled with laughter and music as everyone was, well, having a ball. No pun intended. Except for a dark figure looking out from behind the kitchen doors.  
  
Tomoyo was just returning from the bathroom when her mother called out to her from the kitchen.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling, I'm going to up my room. Do you think you could handle the rest of the charity? Just stick to the schedule, and then bid everyone goodbye on their way out when they leave. The servants will take care of the mess." Sonomi said.  
  
"Yes Mother, but won't you join the party? I put your dress on your bed for you already." Tomoyo replied, looking a little worried.  
  
"I'm sorry darling but I have a headache from work this morning and I'd rather lay down.." Sonomi forced on a smile in case her daughter had suspicions. "Don't worry about me. You just go have fun, okay."  
  
"Okay Mother." Tomoyo tiptoed up to give Sonomi a quick kiss and then left to rejoin up with Sakura.  
  
Sonomi ascended up the spiral staircase, but half there, she stopped to look back down again.  
  
There was Fujitaka dancing with that pretty young woman from the restaurant. Tomoyo had told her, her name. Kahimi Noda, the new teacher. She watched as Fujitaka twirled Kahimi around, see her throw back her pretty head with long hair as she laughed. Almost like the Nasdeshiko did. The way she seemed to just float on the dance floor, as if her feet never touched the ground. Nadeshiko may have been clumsy but dancing seemed to come natural to her.  
  
It was too painfully to watch any longer, as Sonomi shut her pretty brown eyes closed to keep tears from pouring and left.  
  
~*~*  
  
"What? Fujitaka, Mr. Better-than-Perfect can't dance?" Nadeshiko teased.  
  
Fujitaka turned bashful at his own lack of ability to dance.  
  
Nadeshiko giggled to see her fiancé so shy for once but it just made him even cuter.  
  
Instead she took both hands and led him into the dance floor. She took one hand and put it on her waist, the other in her own hand, and draped her own arm on his shoulder. Then slowly they began to spin, step left, step, step, (yea, she was leading), step in rotation, and step forward, and repeat.  
  
(How many of you are trying to dance this thing at home?? That's what I thought. Just a little note, I can't waltz, usually it's just rocking back and forth, spinning in a circle, you know what I mean.)  
  
"Oww." Nasdeshiko quince.  
  
"..uhh gomen nasai.." Fujitaka replied bashfully, turning SUPER-DE-DUPER (my cousin obviously has too much of an influence on me -_-') red.  
  
Nadeshiko just pulled him closer, bent in his ear, and whispered "Daijobu."  
  
The waltz ended a slow ballad struck up. She draped both arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sonomi was on stage as she took the microphone and began to sing.  
  
"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance For the break that will make it ok There's always some reason, to feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction or a beautiful release Memories seep from my veins Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight"  
  
Fujitaka held Nadeshiko closer to him, knowing that someday, she would vanish from his arms. Vanish from the face of the earth, forever.  
  
"Now this I can do," he whispered softy.  
  
"In the arms of an Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"  
  
"Oww.."  
  
"Or not.."  
  
~*~*  
  
"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference, escaping one last time It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees  
  
"In the arms of an Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
  
"You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here...."  
  
APPLAUSE!! WHOOOP!!! ENCORE!!! APPLAUSE!!! CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!!!"  
  
Kahimi took a bow, as Tomoyo took over the microphone " Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you attending tonight's charity ball. I am please to announce that we made over half a million dollars of the Leukemia-Cure, and our sponsors have promise to double whatever amount we make so thank you everyone! I hope you all have a good night and drive safe! Oyasumi nasai!!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* MNKitty: OMG, that took me the longest time to write. Like I said before I'm so sorry. But getting only five hours of sleep each day the past months isn't exactly the healthiest condition to be writing fanfics. And plus I have to get back into the feeling after so long of not writing. I hope this chapter turned out to be okay, I kinda rushed myself. I promise in the next chapter I'll have a guest in the studio. If you guys have any request just put it in the review. You can also find updates from me in there so check in every once and a while. Thanks and like Tomoyo said: "Oyaumi Nasai!!" 


	10. Chapter 10

It's finally summer!!!!!!!!!!! Yipppeeee!!!!! Actually I still have summer school to suffer through..-_-'. No fair, but I still have mucho minutos to work on this fanfic which I seriously need to finish considering how long I've been working on this thing. Okay, shuting up now. 9th day.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I hope Great-Grandfather is okay," Sakura spoke up through the silence.  
  
"I'm sure he will be. He's a strong person, took me forever just to get his blessings for your mother's hand in marriage." Fujitaka reassured his daughter.  
  
"I told you not to give him those poison chocolates of yours on Valentine's Day. A person can only stand some much bad cooking for a certain amount of times." Touya teased.  
  
"ONNIII-CCCHHHAANN!!!!!"  
  
"(Sigh).I bet they had to pump out all that chocolate too. Tsk..tsk..what a waste of food."  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE FELL AND BROKE HIS HIP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And what caused him to fall in the first place? His weight, which I would have to say, increased after all those chocolates, hai kaiju?"  
  
"GGRRR..."  
  
~*~*  
  
"He's going to be just fine, all he needs to spend some nights in the hospital for therapy and we can release him after a week." The nurse informed them after checking off a clipboard.  
  
"Thank you very much. I'll be there to pick him." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't seriously hurt yourself grandpa." Sakura said as she leaned in and gave him a hug.  
  
"Same here." he replied.  
  
"But you have to promise to take better care of yourself so you don't make us worry any more." Sakura protested.  
  
"Sure, only if you keep bringing me those delicious chocolates you make."  
  
"Told you Touya!" Sakura exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"He's only trying to be nice so he doesn't hurt your feelings. You know he's just gonna buy a dog and feed all the chocolates to him." Touya shrugged.  
  
"Great-Grandpa would never lie to me!"  
  
"Sure, sure.."  
  
"Ggggrrrr.oni-chan."  
  
Fujitaka and Great-grandfather just smiled as they watched the two bicker over and over.  
  
"Okay Ms Noda, you're in excellent condition, although Dr. Suki wants to see you again sometime this week." Spoke a voice up from a near by room.  
  
Ms Noda? Fujitaka thought to himself. I wonder.  
  
"Thank you very much." Replied an all too familiar voice.  
  
"I'll be right back with the appointment papers. Is there a certain day that you can come in?" the nursed asked.  
  
"Where are you going Otousan?" Sakura asked as she noticed her father walking towards the door.  
  
"I'm.. just going to go check something out Sakura. Wait here for me." Fujitaka answered as he left the room.  
  
"Friday is good for me."  
  
The talking was coming from another area just down the hall behind a white curtain. It was the section for specialized patients, which caused further curiosity to arise.  
  
"But isn't that Valentine's Day? Surely you must have a special someone in mind."  
  
He continued to follow the voices into the first room on his right and peered inside.  
  
No doubt, there was Kahimi sitting on the bed with a nurse beside her.  
  
"N-no, it's just that Friday is the one day I get off from teaching." Kahimi replied.  
  
"Come now, a pretty girl like you? Besides, I saw you blushing when I asked you that question."  
  
Fujitaka noticed that Kahimi seemed uneasy at the statement and began to fidget with her fingers.  
  
"Could you go get those papers because I really need to go somewhere after this." She finally replied.  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back." Then she turned to leave the room, as Fujitaka pretended to just be walking by so she wouldn't notice. When the nurse already disappeared behind the white curtain, Fujitaka turned into the room and give the door a slight knock.  
  
Kahimi was gathering her things when she spun around at the sudden clamor.  
  
"Fujitaka-san!" She exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hope I didn't scare you," Fujitaka said nervously.  
  
"No, of course not, but.pardon my rudeness.but what are you doing here?!" Kahimi asked nervously, almost embarrassed at the fact that he was there.  
  
"Well, my grandfather-in-law fell and broke his hip yesterday so we came to visit him. Then I overheard you talking with the nurse." Then he looked bashful. "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was worried."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well, why are you here?"  
  
"Umm-mm, w-well, I wanted, actually needed to-um have a-a-a check up." Kahimi answered, stuttering quite a bit.  
  
"I see." Fujitaka answered back. But he wasn't entirely convinced however he didn't want to nose further. Especially to why she would have a check up in the specialized area. "Well, are you okay, any problems?  
  
She shook her head with a smile. "No I'm fine, but thank you for worrying."  
  
"Oh!" Now it was Fujitaka's turn to blush. "Well, as long as you're okay. Just don't die on me."  
  
~*~*  
  
(10th day)  
  
7:00 p.m.  
  
Kahimi opened the door to her house and slumped down on the couch. It had been a long day with the grading papers and making different forms of the tests so kids don't cheat.  
  
She hung up her jacket and then walked into her kitchen to fix dinner.  
  
As soon as she entered, .  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" Kahimi asked politely as she answered the phone.  
  
"Kahimi? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh! Hikari! How are you?!" Kahimi replied with complete delight.  
  
"I'm glad to see you didn't forget your dear old friend back in New York." Hikari answered back. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing well."  
  
"Does that mean you and Fujitaka-san have finally hooked up?" Hikari teased.  
  
"HIKARI!" Kahimi exclaimed as she turned a bright shade of red. "I thought I told you not to discuss this."  
  
"What? How can I not?! It's part of my job description between hugs and bullying."  
  
"Of course, how could I forget." Kahimi replied rolling her eyes. "Only you, a fully grown women, would still bully me."  
  
"Glad you remember. So, from that picture you sent me, I would say he's cute."  
  
"Hikari! Don't say that!"  
  
"What?! It's the truth isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to say it out loud!"  
  
"Why? Because you're about to faint from blushing too much?"  
  
This only caused the red to go deeper. "That's completely besides the point! .Even if it is true..."  
  
"Ah- ha! I knew it!"  
  
"Oh shutup!"  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
"Oh thanks." Kahimi answered back sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Kahimi smiled, it's been such a long time since she had this type of conversation again.  
  
"Umm..did you tell him yet?"  
  
"..No, it would be to awkward."  
  
"But you love him! You know you do."  
  
"Hikari, you just don't fall in love with a person after only about a week."  
  
"Maybe it's because God knows you don't have the time to fall in love."  
  
"... God doesn't need to worry about me. I don't care if I die without being loved by another."  
  
"Hey I more than like you!"  
  
Kahimi gave a small laugh. "Hikari, I never understood why you couldn't just say I love you."  
  
"You know I have a problem with commitment."  
  
"Well then I more than like you too."  
  
"Well if you more than like me, than you know I'm not lying when I say you do care. About him at least."  
  
"No I don't Hikari! I-It, (sigh) it just seems so fast."  
  
"You better hurry because you might not have that much time left."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Meaning he does care about you."  
  
"No, meaning the news might shock him."  
  
"Well, have you been having any problems, whatsoever?"  
  
"Well, I did have to see the doctor yesterday. I started to get dizzy again."  
  
"Oh..well, what did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said he would need to contact our hospital and get the diagnose on the treatment."  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Hikari asked in heartrending voice.  
  
"A little, except I was really tired today. What's wrong?" Kahimi asked noticing the lack of cheerfulness in Hikari's voice.  
  
"...."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi-kari?.."  
  
"I-I-It didn't work.sniff." Hikari suddenly broke out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kahimi asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Sniff.I mean..it didn't work.sniff...the treatment.."  
  
"What! But..no! I-It wasn't suppose to be this early! Hikari?! What does this mean?!" Kahimi asked with desperation as tears began to form.  
  
"Sniff.sniff."  
  
......  
  
"do you remember..that poem ..the one we wrote together that one night?"  
  
"Hikari this isn't time for memory lane! What's gonna happen to you?!"  
  
"But do.you remember?" Hikari asked again.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Written with a pen," Hikari started.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss." Kahimi continued.  
  
"If you are my friend."  
  
"Please answer this:"  
  
"Sniff..Are we friends."  
  
"Or are we not?"  
  
"You told me once."  
  
"But I forgot."  
  
"So tell me.. sniff.. now."  
  
"And tell me- true." Kahimi said with her voice breaking.  
  
"So I can say."  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
"Of all the friends."  
  
"I've ..ever met."  
  
"You're the one.sniff.."  
  
"I'll never forget."  
  
"And if I die."  
  
"Before you do."  
  
"I-I'll go to heaven."  
  
"And wait for you.." Kahimi ended the poem.  
  
Both friends were silent, unsure of what to say next.  
  
Finally Hikari spoke up. "It means..I'll be waiting.."  
  
~*~* When ever moment gets too hard  
  
The end of the road can feel so far  
  
No matter how much time we're about  
  
I'm always near you  
  
I'll be the shelter in your rain  
  
Help you to find your smile again  
  
I'll make you laugh at a broken heart  
  
Wherever you are  
  
So many people come and go  
  
But nothing can change the you I know  
  
You'll never be just a face in crowd  
  
And time will show  
  
Through the seasons and the years  
  
I will always hold you dear  
  
Whenever you fear  
  
Cuz I'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls come down so day  
  
All alone when you feel afraid  
  
I'll be there when you call my name  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe  
  
Until forever ends  
  
I will be your friend...  
  
(Coco Lee-I Will Be Your Friend)  
  
~*~* MNKitty: Yea I realize this might be a bit sad or corny, however you look at it. But I couldn't keep giving out the "cute" couple over and over. It gets boring after a while. I won't tell you what's gonna happen even though you probably have a really good idea already. And Hotaru's right, it did take me about 2 to 3 months. Sorry! Laterz. 


End file.
